Sweet Revenge
by wannabebo352
Summary: Sequel to Love,Happiness Pursuit of Revenge. Spencer and Ashley are married and expecting, but someone's causing trouble...Is it Paula?
1. Special Delivery

Will Revenge Be Sweet

**Sweet Revenge**

**Sequel to Love, Happiness Pursuit of Revenge. This one has more Paula interaction and some angst at times. I hope you enjoy it. As always feedback is welcomed.**

Chapter 1 – Special Delivery

It's been one and a half years since Dexter's murder. Detective Michaels went to jail, still claiming he was not the one who pulled the trigger. He was just a bystander. His part was to frame not kill. Detective Michaels insists that Paula Carlin did the actual shooting that killed Dexter Hall.

To date, no one knows where Paula Carlin is. No one knew if she went back to Brazil or was still in the states. The states being the unlikely choice due to the fact there was a warrant out for her arrest.

/

Spencer and Ashley got married a week after the infamous trial. Ashley, Spencer, Glen and Chelsea flew to Canada and while they were there decided to stay for a few extra days to relax. Ashley and Spencer's reason to stay was to enjoy a short honeymoon. The view of Niagara Falls from their bedroom was spectacular and they were not quite ready to leave yet. Glen and Chelsea also took advantage of their extra few days in Canada because neither Spencer nor Ashley saw them outside their hotel room after the wedding.

The wedding took place in the late afternoon at the Sheraton Falls Hotel in a rented room that overlooked Niagara Falls. The mixture of sunset and the glistening mist of the waterfall made the scene from the room breathtaking, even more so when night fell. Arthur and Heather decided to surprise Spencer and Ashley on their wedding day by arriving to the hotel the afternoon of the ceremony along with Christine, Aiden and to Ashley's great surprise Madison and Joe to celebrate Spencer and Ashley's nuptials. It was a glorious evening for everyone. Dinner, dancing and togetherness amongst family and friends.

For the ceremony both ladies choose long ivory color gowns to wear. Ashley wore a silk chiffon spaghetti strap plunging open back and deep V-cut front gown with a pleated fishtail hem. Spencer wore a silk strapless embroidered neckline bustier gown with embroidered and beaded jacket, high split up the thigh with three inch heel stilettos to match the gowns they were wearing. Both gowns left nothing to the imagination. They looked HOT!

During their six months sabbatical from the University, Spencer and Ashley traveled the country. Leaving Canada they flew to Paris, Australia and Italy ending at the Fiji Islands. They returned refreshed, tension free, more deeply in love then ever with each other, if that's at all possible and ready to devote their time to making a family.

They've been married for eighteen months now with a baby on the way. They would have started a family right after they were married, but decided to take a honeymoon, travel the country and just enjoy each others company while making plans as to who would carry the pregnancy. They both decided it would be Ashley. Spencer would have carried the pregnancy but found out she may not be able to carry to full-term. So with DNA from both women and the sperm donation Ashley conceived. She was in her seventh month of pregnancy.

Spencer still worked at Princeton University as chairperson of the English Department and Ashley went back to school to get her masters degree, which earned her a promotion to Dean of the Music Department.

Because Ashley was in her seventh month, Spencer insisted she lighten her load of class lectures so as not to tired herself too much. Spencer had become very protective of Ashley and her activities at the University and at home. Even more so, now that she was in her seventh month.

Glen and Chelsea were also expecting a baby. Their bundle of joy was due in three weeks. Spencer couldn't be more excited, she was going to be an auntie and in two more months, a new mother herself.

Life for Spencer and Ashley was perfect or so they thought. They had a perfect wedding and honeymoon, eighteen months ago and a perfect six months of rest and relaxation. They had return to the realizations of the real world. Prepared to tackle life's ups and downs as long as they were together.

But life is not always what it should be, never perfect although we would like it to be. It sometimes throws us a curve that can be precarious and unrelenting.

/

"Spencer!" Ashley called out, "I can't find my lesson planner for today's classes."

"Ashley I don't understand why you can never keep up with your lesson planner. It's on the kitchen table by the empty bag of Oreo cookies you ate last night," Spencer said giggling.

"Oh! Thank you, sweetheart."

As Ashley is walking into the kitchen she see Mrs. Bailey, the housekeeper. "Mrs. Bailey would you mine making that spaghetti dish that has the mushroom, anchovies, tomatoes and artichokes with meat for dinner tonight? I've been craving that all week."

Mrs. Bailey just laughed at Ashley. "Of course, Ms. Ashley, but you know that was just an experimental dish I was working on. I call it Garbage Spaghetti." "Uh, yeah maybe you should change that name Mrs. Bailey," smiled Ashley. "Perhaps you're right Ms. Ashley, my family loves the dish but not the name, they say the name makes them sick," she said laughing. "I'll start on the spaghetti this afternoon, anything for you and my little bun in the oven you're carrying."

Buzzzz…

"Yes, who is it?" Spencer asks into the door intercom system.

"Special delivery, I have a package for a Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Davies."

"Okay, come on up." Buzzzz…

Ding Dong!

"Hi! Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Davies?"

"Yes."

"Please sign here…"

"Thank you," Spencer said.

"What is it Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know I didn't order anything and there's no return address on the box," Spencer said looking at the box.

Spencer shrugs her shoulders, opens up the medium size box and pulls out a headless Barbie doll and a picture. The picture is of Spencer and Ashley taken in a restaurant with Spencer's face marked with a red X.

"Oh my God," Spencer said shocked, "what kind of joke is this? Who would send me a doll with a missing head and a picture?"

She examines the picture more closely and realizes it was taken in a restaurant she and Ashley frequent quite often. "Ashley weren't we at this restaurant a couple of nights ago?"

"Spencer we've been to that restaurant so many times that picture could have been taken anytime."

"Yes that's right but this is the first time we've been at this restaurant since you started showing." Spencer's thoughts went deep, looking in her wife's direction, but not necessarily looking at her wife, she wondered what kind of message the delivered package was trying to convey. Then her thoughts drifted to her mother.

"Spencer what is it?" Ashley asked.

She whispers looking at Ashley… "my mother."

"Spencer you don't know for sure if your mother sent that package. You haven't heard from her in over a year. Nothing."

"Yes I do know, she's sick enough to do this. Remember the telegram I got when we were at dinner celebrating the ending of the trial? She's just laying low waiting to start her shit again."

"You don't know that Spencer," Ashley said with some concern in her voice. "Okay, if it is your mother what are we going to do about it? We can't prove anything right now. It could be just someone's idea of a prank."

"No, I don't think so Ashley. I just…" Spencer stops her wayward thoughts, seeing some fear in Ashley's eyes. "Ashley I'm sorry, you're right, I could be worrying for nothing." Spencer walked over to her wife and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I think I'll call my father and Glen to see what they think of this strange package. Ashley? You don't have classes to lecture today do you?"

"No not until tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"I don't know… I…I just wanted to know," Spencer said not wanting to worry her wife anymore than she already had.

"Spencer why don't you go visit Arthur now and I'll go with you. You can get your assistant to handle your classes for today."

"That's a wonderful idea Ashley, maybe if we're lucky and dad can get away, we can all have lunch together. I'll call Heather and see if she and dad have some free time for us today."

/

Heather comes to greet Spencer and Ashley in the reception area of Arthur's office.

"Spencer, Ashley it's good to see you." Heather said smiling. "Ashley you're coming along quite well with the pregnancy. Are you sure you're not having twins," Heather asks laughing.

"No Heather," Spencer said also laughing, "she's just eating everything in sight."

"Spencer! I am not," Ashley replied pouting.

"I'm just joking sweetie," Spencer said still laughing wrapping her arms around her pregnant wife's waist.

"Your father's in his office waiting for you." "Heather, please if you're not busy I want you to see what I have to show my father," Spencer says nervously.

"Spencer! Ashley! Two of my favorite ladies, the first one being my wife of course," Arthur said giving Heather a peck on the lips.

"I was thinking about the baby and…" "Dad!" Spencer cuts in… "I… got this package by special delivery this morning… look."

Arthur and Heather look inside the box confused. "What does this mean Spencer?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, I think… I think it's mom."

"Spencer, why would your mother send you a headless doll?" Arthur asked.

"Dad did you see the picture that came with the doll? I think it's a threat toward me and my family."

Arthur and Heather looked at Spencer and Ashley with some trepidation. "Spencer I can't believe your mother…" then Arthur said nothing. "Let's call Glen over here and find out if he's heard from Paula."

"Ashley, are you still talking to Detective Morgan?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I talked to her just last week. She wanted to know how my pregnancy was progressing and it's Lieutenant Morgan now." Ashley said rubbing her stomach.

Spencer noticing Ashley rubbing her stomach became concerned with her young wife, "Ashley are you okay?" "I'm fine sweetie, I'm just letting our child know everything's going to be okay," smiling back at her wife.

Arthur was also concerned about his very pregnant daughter-in-law, "I want to know if Paula has communicated with her son, if so we need to inform Lieutenant Morgan, so she can be arrested. There's still a warrant out for her arrest."

"Arthur you think Paula might have sent this crazy package?" asked Heather.

"With her being accused of killing Dexter and her suspected involvement in Spencer's trial, the manipulations in Spencer's divorce…" "And don't forget the telegram she sent me that night on the day I was exonerated, dad."

"That's right sweetheart, so yes Heather, I think she could have sent Spencer this box. Ashley honey, give Heather, Lieutenant Morgan's phone number and Heather would you call Lieutenant Morgan and see if she has time to come here and speak to us. I have a uneasy feeling that perhaps Paula has made her way back into the States undetected."


	2. Paula's Arrival

Chapter 2

**Paula's Arrival**

Chapter 2 – Paula's ArrivalPaula's POV

It's been one and a half years… eighteen months to be exact since my darling Spencer's trial and marriage to her bitch, Ashley. Now her wife is seven months pregnant, which means she's disgustingly happy. I know everything they do on a daily basis, which they are unaware of. Money, lots of money can get you anything you need and want. I hired people to watch Spencer and her wife while I was out of the country. Receiving weekly reports on their daily activities. Only thing I can't understand or find out is how Spencer was able to pay Dexter the forty-five thousand dollars a month for two years. Arthur and I split everything fifty-fifty when he divorced me so it's highly unlikely that he could afford to let go of that kind of money to help Spencer pay alimony to Dexter. There must have been another source of income. Anyway, I'll deal with that later my next package to Spencer should arrive tomorrow evening. That should put a little fear in their hearts. Until I can decide on exactly what it is, I'm going to do to my darling pathetic daughter and her very pregnant wife. What to do! What to do! So many possibilities.

/

"Dad, I haven't talk to mom in two years. She stopped calling me and she didn't leave a forwarding address or phone number. I do know she's not living in Brazil anymore."

"How do you know that Glen?"

"I had to send her some papers regarding the inheritance she's receiving and the papers came back, addressee unknown. There was no forwarding address listed."

"Where is she damnit!" Arthur said angrily banging his fists on his desk.

"Arthur, Lieutenant Morgan said she can be here in an hour," Heather informed her husband. "Thank you, Heather."

/

Lieutenant Janice Morgan finally arrived at Arthur Carlin's office. Lieutenant Morgan was promoted from the rank of detective to lieutenant because of her excellent work catching the crooked cop John Michaels who was also accused of being the killer of Dexter Hall even though he denies doing it.

"Lieutenant Morgan I'm glad you could come and congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you Mr. Carlin and if I can be of any assistant to Spencer and Ashley, please don't hesitate to call. I feel like they've become my responsibility of sorts, they're good people."

Ashley and Spencer gave big smiles to Lieutenant Morgan with that spoken sentiment.

"So what's going on?" Lieutenant Morgan asks.

"Spencer received this package delivered to her today." Janice looks inside the box and gives a questioning look. "Is this some sort of joke? Spencer did you anger one of your students?"

"We think it could be from my mother. A foreboding message to Ashley of some kind or maybe a threat against me since the only one in the picture crossed out is me."

"Yes I can see why you would come to that conclusion," Janice said. "When was the last time anyone's talked to Paula?"

"It's been almost two years for me," states Glen.

Spencer said she hasn't talked to her mother since her divorce from Dexter two years ago.

"Well unfortunately it's too early to do anything. But, it's good that you've alerted me. That means Paula Carlin may have returned to the States. Is this the only package you received so far?"

"The only package so far, what do you mean? You think there's going to be more?"

"Yes Spencer I do. We just have to wait and see what else Paula, if is indeed Paula, does next. Call me anytime of the day or night if you should receive any more packages or strange phone calls."

"Thank you Janice for coming so quickly," Ashley says getting out of her seat that was next to Spencer.

Lieutenant Morgan was now smiling at Ashley… "my, my aren't we getting a little big now!"

Ashley blushed. Spencer just giggled, "everyone thinks she's having twins, I just tell them…" "Spencer! Don't say it," Ashley said still blushing.

Spencer now laughing, "Aw! Come on Ashley, what's a little teasing. I'm cut off from 'sex' Spencer whispering the s-word in Ashley's ear, "now you want to cut me off from friendly teasing."

"No, I guess not. Only from you my love, will I take those teasing remarks," Ashley lovingly says, giving her wife a long kiss and placing her wife's hand on her belly. Everyone begins clearing their throat, because they've been on the spectator's end of one of Ashley and Spencer's long kisses.

/

The next evening Spencer and Ashley were sitting and talking in the living room about what color they should paint the nursery since they told the doctor they didn't want to know the sex of the baby. They wanted to wait until the baby was born. Someone rings the doorbell.

Buzzzz…

"Who is it?" Spencer asks.

"I have a special delivery for Mrs. and Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Davies." Spencer gives a frightening look towards Ashley.

"Okay!" Buzz…

Ding Dong!

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies?" asked the deliveryman.

"Yes," Spencer signs for the package that was a little bigger than the first package. Spencer and Ashley just stare at it not really wanting to open it. They notice no return address. Spencer hesitantly opens the package.

"Spencer!" Ashley softly says, "be careful."

Spencer opens it to find an eight by twelve square tablet, weighting two to three pounds. Looking at it, they both come to the realization that it's a replica of a headstone with Spencer's name on it, the date of her birth and a partial date of her death, just the year… 2008.

Spencer looks up in time to see Ashley's eyes rolled to the back of her head and about to collapse onto the floor. Spencer moves over quickly and catches her before she falls to the floor and screams, "ASHLEY! DEAR GOD, NO!"

This was Mrs. Bailey's night to work late at the Carlin-Davies residence. She was taking inventory of what needed to be taken care of in the home, what laundry needed cleaning, what groceries needed to be purchased and so on.

"MRS. BAILEY, PLEASE COME, I NEED YOUR HELP," Spencer yelled.

"Oh my God, Ms. Spencer what happened?" "Mrs. Bailey please, call Dr. Connor and ask her to come, she's needed and if you would, also call my father and Heather and ask them to come over too."

"Yes ma'am, right away."

Spencer lifts Ashley onto the couch, cradling her wife in her arms. "Dear God Ashley, wake up sweetie. Everything's going to be alright, Spencer whispers in her ear." Spencer stayed like that until Dr. Connor arrived.

"Spencer what happen?" Dr. Connor asked. "I received a package that… well shocked Ashley. She fainted, but that was thirty minutes ago and she's still unconscious."

"Okay Spencer can we get her to the bedroom." "Yes I can carry her." Spencer gingerly lifts her wife up off the couch and walks towards their bedroom placing Ashley on their bed with Dr. Connor following.

Dr. Connor begins checking Ashley's vitals. "Spencer did she fall on the floor?" "No doctor I was able to catch her before she touched the floor."

"There's nothing physically wrong with her. The baby's doing fine, I can hear a strong heartbeat."

Arthur arrives and sticks his head through the bedroom door. Spencer runs to him hugging him tightly. "Dad I'm so glad you're here."

"Dr. Connor how is Ashley?" "As I was telling Spencer there's nothing physically wrong with her. Spencer what kind of package did you receive that would make Ashley faint?" Dr. Connor asked.

Spencer looks at Ashley's still form lying quietly on their bed, than turns her attention to Dr. Connor and her father. "It was a… Oh God, I couldn't believe what I was looking at, it was a replica of a headstone with my name on it, the day I was born and… my death, just the year 2008."

Dr. Connor and Arthur looked at each other, then at Ashley. Dr. Connor went back to check Ashley, examining her more closely, checked her pupils. Hmm! Spencer she's in deep shock, almost traumatized, so to speak, she'll wait up in due time." "When Dr. Connor," Spencer asks crying.

"I don't know Spencer, it could be right now or an hour from now. I could use something that would wake her out of it, but then I'm pretty certain she'll be in hysterics and probably need something to calm her down, which may not be too safe for the baby."

"Please Dr. Connor go ahead and wake her, she won't need any drugs I'll do the rest as far as handling her hysteria, Ashley and this baby are my responsibility, I'll take care of them."

"Alright Spencer, I'm going to wake her are you ready?"

"Yes…"


	3. Nice To Meet You

Chapter 3

**Nice To Meet You**

**Chapter 3 **

Dr. Connor was able to wake Ashley and as expected, Ashley released a blood curdling scream which was heard throughout the apartment. Crying hysterically, heart racing, arms flinging everywhere hitting Spencer in the face, arms and chest, Spencer immediately grabbed Ashley and held on to her for dear life. "Shh, Ashley, Shh, baby… I'm here… Ashley listen to me, it's alright."

Spencer was cradling Ashley against her chest, holding her as tightly as she could without hurting her or the baby. Spencer placed her mouth close to Ashley's ear, caressing the outer shell with her lips, speaking softly, "I'm here Ashley listen to my voice." Lifting her wife's hand to her heart, "feel me sweetie, I'm here, feel my heart, it's beating for you and our baby. Shh… It's okay, shh, baby."

Ashley started to calm down, much to Dr. Connor and Arthur's amazement. Dr. Connor was fairly certain she was going to have to use drugs to settle Ashley down, but that thought left when she saw how Spencer's body close to Ashley and soft voice in her ear constantly telling her everything was going to be alright was calming her down. Spencer was Ashley's drug.

Spencer continued to whisper softly in her wife's ear, rocking back and forth keeping Ashley's hand on her heart. "Shh, Ashley it's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere."

Ashley was coming out of it. She was beginning to recognize her surroundings and at least speak in between sobs. "Spencer!... Spencer!... God, I love you."

"I know baby. I know, I love you too, so very much," Spencer said softly.

"I… I can't lose you, not now." Ashley said still crying but not hysterical anymore. Ashley gazing into Spencer's ocean blue eyes was lost in them. Only Spencer's gaze could take Ashley places that no one else could. Ashley's brown eyes had the same effect on her wife as well. They were both lost in each other.

"Look Ashley, Dr. Connor is here and so is my father." Ashley looks up and gives them a weak smile.

"I'm going to go talk with them okay?" "No! No! Don't go," Ashley cries, her heart beginning to race again. "Shh, Ashley, it's okay, I won't leave you."

"Dr. Connor thank you for coming, I'm going to stay here for awhile. My father will show you out." "Of course Spencer, I am just in awe by the way you were able to calm Ashley down, it was amazing. If I could bottle that love… well."

"I'd like to see Ashley in my office in a couple days to make sure everything is progressing the way it should." "Okay doctor we'll be there."

"Spencer, Arthur said, Heather and I will wait in the living room until you're able to come down. We need to talk about that new package you received. I'll also tell Dr. Connor before she leaves what is going on, so she can better understand yours and Ashley's peculiar situation."

"Okay dad."

Arthur and Dr. Connor finally entered the living room where Heather and Mrs. Bailey and now Glen and Chelsea were waiting. Heather runs to Arthur, "my God Arthur is Ashley okay? When we heard her scream… ugh, it made me cringe. I thought she was…" "I know Heather. Glen, Chelsea how are you?"

"We're fine, what about Ashley?" Glen asked.

Dr. Connor answered, "she's fine and so is the baby. I must say Spencer has a drug like effect on her wife. I just can't form the words to explain what just happened in there."

"I know doctor, I knew they had a special connection to each other, but what I just witnessed had me completely mesmerized."

"What connection?" Everyone asked.

"They are like one, one mind, one soul, one heart. They can feel each other literally. Their love is pure in the simplest form," Arthur said.

Mrs. Bailey smiled and said "yes, your right Mr. C. I see it all the time, and it grows stronger everyday."

"Dr. Connor, please have a seat, Mrs. Bailey I want you to have a seat as well, you need to know what's going on too." "I'll get us all some coffee," Heather offered.

After explaining Spencer and Ashley's situation and looking at the package that Spencer received, Dr. Connor gave Arthur her cell phone number, "if you need me for anything, please call my cell phone. It's always on. I'll pray for all of you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Dr. Connor and thank you."

"Mrs. Bailey, are you okay with everything?" "Yes, Mr. C. wild horses couldn't drag me away from those two girls. I love them like they were my own children. I will certainly be more observant now that I know what's going on."

"Arthur… Chelsea and I are going to check on Spencer and Ashley."

"God, Chelsea how could Paula send that to her daughter, I can't believe she would do that, why does she want her daughter dead?"

"I can believe it," Chelsea said, "Paula is pure evil. I was never comfortable around her, she made my skin crawl. I just don't understand why she's torturing her own flesh and blood… _her daughter_."

"Was she always evil Chelsea?"

"I can't answer that, I do know from the time I meet Spencer, Paula was always trying to control her. From the guys she dated, friends, her college pick. Paula had to control all that. When Spencer and Dexter started dating Paula controlled that and Dexter went along with it. Paula seemed jealous of Spencer you could see it when she looked at Spencer. Jealousy and hate all rolled into one."

Knock, Knock…

No answer, "I wonder if they're asleep?" Heather slowly opens the door, looking at Ashley and Spencer huddled against each other. Spencer had her front to Ashley's back holding her with her hand clasped within her wife's hand fingers intertwined and resting on her wife's pregnant stomach.

"Come on Chelsea, I don't want to disturb them right now."

Back in the living room, Arthur and Glen are talking. "How are they?" "They're both sleep, we should let them rest."

"Yes, I agree, leave them a note telling them we'll be back later."

"They need protection," Arthur said. "Maybe they should hire a bodyguard service," Glen suggested.

"Perhaps," Arthur said, "we can discuss it with them later."

/

Arthur, Glen and Lieutenant Morgan arrived at Spencer and Ashley's apartment the next morning.

"Let me see what was delivered yesterday Spencer," Lieutenant Morgan asked. "Just show me, I don't want anymore fingerprints on it. I want to take it to headquarters, dust it for fingerprints. Wow! This person is really trying to make a statement… a headstone with dates on it, just sick. Okay I know you have classes to lecture today, so I'm going to go. If it's okay I'll come back tonight."

"That would be great Janice," Ashley said.

/

Ashley feeling better went on to work. Against Spencer's better judgment, she wanted her to stay home, but Ashley refused.

Ashley was giving a lecture/test to her class when she noticed a very tan skinned, black haired woman in the back of her classroom.

"Hi, I'm Professor Carlin-Davies, are you new in my class?" Ashley asked.

"No, Professor Carlin-Davies, I'm just observing your class for the next semester, they said it was alright to do so in the office."

"Well yes, but they usually inform the instructors someone is observing."

"Well I can leave if it's a problem," the woman said, openly staring at Ashley, her eyes running up and down her body.

"No, no it's okay, I'm about to give the class a test," Ashley stated feeling a little uneasy at the woman's gaze.

"Well in that case I think I will leave, no since in hanging around watching people take a test. Here let me walk you back to your desk, dear. You look like you're carrying quite a load… expecting twins," the black haired woman said smiling at Ashley.

"No, no twins, just a big stomach on a little body and I guess I got the pregnant waddle walk too," Ashley chuckled looking at the woman who seemed very familiar to her.

"You look like someone I know, I just can't place you. Do we know each other?"

"No Professor I don't think so. I…"

"Oh, excuse me one of my students needs something." Ashley turned her back on the stranger allowing her access to Ashley's belongings. When Ashley turned around to head back to her desk and finish her conversation with the stranger, she was gone.

When the class was over Ashley wanted to call Spencer to let her know she was leaving for home, but couldn't find her cell phone.

Ashley's POV

Now I know I had my cell phone this morning and what happened to my lesson planner? Damn! I know I didn't lose that again, I thought I had it with me. Well I'll just walk over to the English Department and tell Spencer I'm going home, maybe I left my phone and lesson planner at home. With everything going on it's a wonder I can remember my name.

Ashley was telling Spencer when she arrived that she must have left her cell phone and lesson planner at home. "I'm a little tired Spencer, so I'm going home."

"Alright Ashley," Spencer said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Spencer, the walk over here did tire me out a little," Ashley said laughing.

"I'll see you at home in an hour, be careful sweetie."


	4. She Hate Me

Chapter 4

**She Hate Me**

Chapter 4

As Ashley was walking out the door of Spencer's office, she called out. "Ashley wait, I think I'll go home with you. It's just monthly reports I have to do and I can do them at home. We'll take my car and I'll ask Glen if he would drive yours home."

"Spencer that would be great I really didn't feel like traveling by myself. And we'll take my car and let your brother drive your car home. You know I don't let just anybody drive my baby."

"Ashley, it's just a Range Rover."

"Yeah, but it's gotten me through a many situations."

"Okay Ashley," Spencer said giving into her wife. "I think we should start coming to work together from now on."

"Why Spencer? I'm still able to drive myself here and there."

."Well, it's getting close to your due date and I don't want you relying on just your cell phone if you should have car trouble or go into labor."

/

Lieutenant Morgan returned that evening to Carlin-Davies residence to discuss in detail the second delivery.

"There were no fingerprints on the box or the tablet, so we'll back to square one, Lieutenant Morgan stated. "Spencer what does your mother have against you?"

"She hates me! Why I have no idea, other than the fact, I stopped letting her control my life, she rather see me dead or rotting in jail."

"Well, what's she got against Ashley?"

"Probably because Ashley married me and she makes me happy, my mother does not want to see me happy, ever."

"That's just crazy, how can a mother hate her child so much and a grown child at that, Lieutenant Morgan said. Controlling an adult should not be an issue. I'm going to get permission to tap your phone. Maybe she might decide to start calling."

"I think you and Ashley should consider hiring a bodyguard service," Lieutenant Morgan said.

Spencer and Ashley looked at each other. Ashley spoke first, "I don't think that will be necessary Janice." "Maybe we should consider it Ashley, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you and the baby," Spencer said.

Arthur agreed, "I'm going to look into hiring bodyguards for the both of you." "But Arthur…" "no buts Ashley I don't want anything to happen you, Spencer or my grandchild."

/

Spencer replaced Ashley's cell phone and the bodyguards were hired for Spencer and Ashley's protection. One month went by and nothing, no more packages were delivered, no phone calls began. Everything was quiet, so the bodyguards were let go, both ladies went back to their usual routine… until one evening.

Spencer and Ashley were relaxing in their bedroom when the doorbell rang.

"Yes who is it?" Spencer asked.

"I have a special delivery for Mrs. Ashley Carlin-Davies."

"Okay!" Buzzzz

Ding Dong!

"I'll sign for it, thanks", Spencer said.

"Ashley you have a package this one has a return address. It's from here in New York City."

Ashley opens the package and finds her cell phone, lesson planner and a note addressed to Spencer.

"What does the note say Spencer?" Ashley asked.

Spencer began reading the note aloud… "see how easy it is for me to get to your pregnant bitch Spencer. I could have done anything to her. I could have just grabbed her and left. She certainly is getting big, you know I asked her if she was having twins. Of course she told me no. I'm going to be a grandmother, how wonderful. I'm returning your dear wife's belongings, I have what I need from them. I'm just toying with you right now Spencer, but wait you're time is coming, we will meet and soon…Affectionately your mother."

Spencer had to sit down, she was shaking so bad. We need to hire the bodyguards back, "I'll call my dad and Janice, this note, Spencer said, shaking it angrily in the air is taunting me about her being able to snatch you away from me. Damn!"

"Spencer, please calm down," Ashley pleads with her wife. "You're just going to make yourself sick."

Lieutenant Morgan arrives at the apartment along with Arthur and Glen. "So, you're received a third package Spencer?"

"Yes, but it's only Ashley's belongings returned with a note," Spencer replied.

"I must say Mr. Carlin your ex-wife in that warped mind of hers is quite intelligent."

"If all the criminal minds were like hers there would be no one in the prisons or jails," Lieutenant Morgan said shaking her head. "No fingerprints, no return address, even the delivery company which is private doesn't know who's bringing in the packages to be delivered. It's always someone different. Paula knows it is a federal offense to send anything threatening through the U.S. postal service, so she hires a private delivery service. Smart!"

As Lieutenant Morgan continues to talk, Spencer's phone rings…

"Hello."

"Hello Spencer it's your mother, how do you like your packages so far, dear?"

"Mom what do you want from me?" Spencer asks as she puts her mother on the speaker phone.

Everyone stopped talking to listen to Spencer's conversation.

"I just wanted to say hello to my darling daughter and ask how did you like that second package I had delivered. The headstone color of course can be changed at the appropriate time."

"Mother do you realize what kind of shock that package put Ashley in? SHE FAINTED FOR GOD'S SAKE. SHE'S EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO HER, TO ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M YOUR DAUGHTER," Spencer yelled into the phone.

Spencer takes a deep breath and in a less agitated state, she asks her mother, "What do I need to do to keep you away from me and my family?"

"You will soon find out my pathetic daughter, listen to yourself whining to me about your equally pathetic wife. So what she fainted! She's going to do more than that when I finish with you. Well, I guess I should have ordered a matching headstone for my dear daughter-in-law. You know what they say Happy in life, Happy in death. Ha ha ha!" Click.

Lieutenant Morgan calls her people on the phone tap… "this is Morgan did you get a trace on that phone call?"

"No, Lieutenant the call was too short." "Damn!" "Thanks guys, stay on it."

Spencer's POV

I am trying not to possess the evil thoughts my mother seems to want me to develop. But right now if she were standing here in front of me I would fucking kill her. She's taunting me, endangering the well being of my wife and unborn child and I want to fucking kill her. I WANT HER DEAD.

/

Spencer's eyes became a color that Ashley could not decipher. "Spencer… Spencer look at me." Ashley was on her knees trying to bring Spencer out of the evil thoughts she knew she was having. "Spencer, stop… I know what you're thinking. You need to look at me and think of us, think of the baby. We need you here with us not in some prison."

Spencer calmed down, but said nothing grabbing Ashley's hand, kissing the palm that had been stroking her face.

Ashley still concerned about Spencer didn't hear Lieutenant Morgan ask her a question. "Ashley…"

"I'm sorry what did you say, Janice?" "Did anything strange happen to you the day your phone and lesson planner went missing?"

"Um… nothing I can think of… oh, wait I had an a observer in my class that day."

"Was there anything strange about her?" Janice asked.

"Well… sort of, she openly stared at me for several minutes before saying anything. She would glance at my face, then my stomach then back to my face. I caught her leering at me once and the leer wasn't sexual, it was evil," Ashley said.

"What did… Spencer stopping to clear her throat… what did she look like?"

"She had shoulder length black hair, she was tall, her eyes were an emerald green. Her facial features and voice seemed vaguely familiar to me. I felt like I had meet her somewhere before. The black hair and green eyes didn't fit her. Her voice reminded me of Spencer's. When I closed my eyes as she was talking to me I could swear it was Spencer talking to me."

"It was her, she's in New York," Spencer said.

"How do you know," Janice asked Spencer. "The woman Ashley described had black hair and green eyes."

"Wake up Janice! Hair color can be changed as well as eye color. You know… color contacts. The woman is there standing at Ashley's desk. Ashley turns her back and her personal belongings turn up missing to end up back here wrapped in a box with a note from **my loving mother.** It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." Spencer said now pacing the floor.

"Spencer calm down," Arthur said.

"No! I will not calm down. It was her! We need to do something. I don't want anything happening to Ashley and the baby. The note was right she could have taken Ashley and no one would have been the wiser."

"Spencer I can't see your mother hurting the baby, Ashley said."

"SHE KILLED DEXTER! What the hell does she care about doing harm to someone else?" Spencer yelled.


	5. You Need To Go Away

You Need To Go Away

**You Need To Go Away**

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry" Spencer said, "forgive me Janice, dad for going off like that."

"That's okay Spencer, your situation would stress anyone out," Janice said.

Spencer turning her attention to Ashley, "look baby… maybe you should just go away, you can stay with your mother in Reno."

"Spencer I'm not leaving you."

"I don't want you to leave, but if something should happen to you and the baby because of my mother you might as well had put a gun to my head and pull the trigger."

"That's what your mother wants you to do, get rid of everybody so she can get to you," Ashley said.

"Ashley, maybe Spencer is right," Arthur said. "To get to Spencer, Paula would use you to get to her and it may not be nice. She's already approached you in your classroom."

Now it was Ashley's turn to stay silent, just staring at Spencer.

"Ashley you understand, don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Yes… but Spencer I'm eight months pregnant. I need you with me more than ever now. I don't want to be in Reno with my mother. And what if the baby comes while I'm there, I want you with me when our baby comes."

"I will be with you sweetheart."

"What about a doctor?" "We can get Dr. Connor to recommend someone Ashley that's not a problem. I would feel better if you were somewhere safe."

"SAFE! And what about you Spencer, if she does hurt you how **am I** suppose to **live** without **you**?"

"Girls… calm down," Lieutenant Morgan said, "we are stepping ahead of ourselves. First and foremost, get the bodyguards back and keep Mrs. Bailey updated on what is happening and question everybody and anything suspicious or out of the norm. Right now we may have to use Ashley as bait to get your mother to show herself."

/

Ring, Ring!

"Hello."

"Hello Spencer, it's Glen."

"Glen… what time is it, what's going on?"

"Spencer… I don't know, midnight I guess, Chelsea's been hurt."

"Glen calm down…" "What is it Spencer," Ashley asked.

"It's Glen he sounds frantic."

Glen crying on the phone, "Spencer… Chelsea's in the hospital… I'm at the hospital, please come."

"Okay Glen we'll be right there."

"What's happening Spencer," Ashley asked again. "I don't know we need to get to the hospital. Ashley are you okay to go?"

"Yes…"

"I'll go and get Nick and Susan, let them know we need to go to the hospital."

Nick and Susan were bodyguards who worked for Nick's Protection Agency hired by Spencer's father. Nick was the owner and operator of Nick's Protection Agency. A tall, tan muscular built man well over six feet tall, dark brown hair, hazel eyes and dimples to die for, he looked more liked a model than a bodyguard. He was a retired CIA agent who worked as a bouncer at a few of the elite nightclubs in New York until he started his own business. He met Arthur Carlin through one of Arthur's golf partners and became fast friends. When Nick realized it was Arthur's daughter and daughter-in-law that needed protection he decided he would personally handle the job himself instead of delegating it to one of his employees. He assigned himself to watch over Ashley.

Nick felt he should have a male female team on this case. So, he assigned his best female to watch over Spencer. Susan was an ex-bodybuilder and ex-marine. She also did a two year stint in the National Guards before completely retiring from the armed forces. She was a tall tan woman with long auburn colored hair that she kept in a ponytail, she had a very well toned muscular body that she kept in shape eventhough she was no longer a bodybuilder. Both of them were in their early thirties.

Arthur thought it would be best to give them rooms on the premises so they could better protect their clients.

Spencer walked over to the rooms that Susan and Nick were occupying. "Nick," Spencer said, "Ashley and I have to go to the hospital."

"WHAT! Is it time for Ms. Ashley?"

"No, no I'm sorry my brother called, his wife is in the hospital we need to get there."

"Alright Ms. Spencer we'll bring the car around immediately."

/

"Glen!"

"Spencer, Ashley… Thank God you're here."

"Glen what's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Chelsea was in an accident. A truck rammed into her. She was coming from her lamaze class, I had a late client so she went to the class alone."

"Oh my God, how's the baby?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know anything, I'm waiting for the doctor," Glen said worried out of his mind.

"Glen come sit down," Spencer offering him a seat next to her and Ashley. "Have you called dad and Heather yet?"

"Yes, they're on there way here. I'm so scared Spencer I can't lose them."

"It will be alright Glen," Spencer said hugging Glen.

As they were waiting for the doctor to come out and inform them about Chelsea and the baby, two police officers were walking towards them. "We're looking for Glen Carlin."

"I'm Glen Carlin."

"My partner and I just came by to see how Mrs. Carlin was. We also wanted to give you this traffic accident report for your insurance company. You know that was a really freaky accident," the police officer said.

"What do you mean Officer…" "Daniels…" "Officer Daniels," Spencer questioned.

"Well it seems that the truck just ran into Mrs. Carlin's car deliberately. There were no screech marks on the pavement to show he was trying to stop and the brakes were functioning properly. The truck was going too fast for the street it was traveling on but, it could have avoided hitting Mrs. Carlin. When we got to the scene the driver was gone, vanished. No one saw the driver get out of the truck or leave the scene. Right now we're just calling it a hit and run and cite the driver for leaving the scene of an accident, whenever we catch him."

"Anyway I hope she'll be okay, we wouldn't want to have to come back for other reasons".

"Thank you officers," Arthur said.

"Glen Carlin," the doctor calls.

"I'm Glen Carlin, how's my wife and baby?"

"The baby is doing fine so far, we're monitoring his vitals in the ICU for now to make sure he's okay. By the way congratulations, if I haven't already said, you have a baby boy."

"And my wife…" Glen asks.

"Mr. Carlin… she's in a coma."

"Oh my God! No!" Glen said through tears, Spencer holding on to him tight.

"Mr. Carlin, she has three broken ribs, a broken leg and arm. She has a severe head concussion, which is why she's in a coma. We're going to keep a close watch on her and hope she comes out of the coma in a couple of days."

"Can…can I see her now?" Glen asks.

"Yes the nurse will take you to her." "We'll be right here Glen," Arthur said.

"I can't believe this is happening," Spencer said. "Ashley sweetie, are you okay?"

"No Spencer, I'm scared, did you hear what that police officer said about the truck."

"I know." Spencer said hugging her wife and looking at her father and Heather.

"Ashley I want you to go home and rest, Nick will take you home. I want to talk to Glen when he comes out from seeing Chelsea."

"I'm not going to argue with you this time Spencer, I am a little tired, your baby makes me sleepy and tired, besides staying hungry all the time." Spencer smiled at the comment from Ashley.

"Nick, please take my wife home and Nick, Spencer said now whispering, DO NOT LET HER OF OUT OF YOUR SIGHT, not for one minute. I'll be home soon."

"Yes ma'am."

/

Glen came back with Spencer to her apartment instead of being alone at his place. Arthur and Heather also returned with Spencer.

"Nick, how's Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"She's sleeping Ms. Spencer. You want me to check on her?"

"No, I'll go, thanks. Everybody make yourself at home. Nick, Susan we're going to have a family meeting and I want you two around for it okay?" Spencer said.

"Yes ma'am," both bodyguards said.

"Ashley…" Spencer whispers.

"Spencer you're home. I missed having you in our bed."

Spencer sits on the edge of the bed beside Ashley, bends down and gives her a kiss on the lips. Ashley puts her hand on the back of Spencer's neck and brings her back down for another kiss. Ashley caresses Spencer's bottom lip wanting entry, which Spencer grants. The kiss was becoming more intense, more passionate. They both moaned.

"Spencer…" Ashley said breathless, "I want you so bad…"

"Hmm! Ashley," Spencer moaned rubbing her wife's stomach, then suddenly stopped when she felt the baby kick.

"Oh my God, the baby kicked, our child is trying to tell us something," both Spencer and Ashley laughed.

"Can I come in," Heather asks?

"Sure!"

"We're all here and your father wants you both in the livingroom, that is if you two can tear yourselves away from each other," Heather laughs.

"We'll be right there Heather."

"What's going on Spencer," Ashley asked. "I called a family meeting, I also called Janice, she should be here soon."

"Come on my darling Ashley, let's get this meeting started," Spencer said holding out a helping hand to her very pregnant wife.


	6. Mom, I'm Coming Home

The Bomb Scare

**Mom, I'm Coming Home**

**Chapter 6 **

"Janice, I'm glad you could make it. Did they tell you what happened with Glen's wife, Chelsea?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, it was very disturbing. I think you all should be very careful. It seems she's after anyone who means something to you, Spencer. The bad thing is we still really can't prove it's her. But the truck incident does not sound like an accident. I'm going to talk to the officers who investigated the accident and get back to you." "Thanks Janice," Spencer said.

"I'm going to have that truck thoroughly examined," Janice said to Spencer.

"So, Ashley this meeting concerns you more than anything with all that's happened. The accident involving Chelsea, the packages delivered to the apartment, the strange woman in your classroom, it's not safe for you here. I talked it over with my dad and I called Christine…" "my mother you called my mother Spencer," Ashley cuts in. "Yes, she's expecting you at the ranch house tomorrow evening."

"WHAT! Spencer why did you do this without discussing it with me first?"

"We did talk about it earlier, when the second package was delivered. Ashley sweetheart," Spencer said, going over to the sofa to sit next to Ashley and holding her hands. "I know I should have discussed it with you again, but you would not have agreed to staying with your mother."

"You damn right Spencer… I'm not going to Reno. I am not leaving you here alone."

"Ashley I will come down in a few days, I just need to clear my schedule and yours at the university. I told human resources, you were going on maternity leave immediately. I need to give instructions to my assistant regarding my classes. I have no intentions of missing our child's birth," Spencer said caressing Ashley's cheek.

"Dad's arranged for the corporate jet to take you and Nick…" "Nick… why do I need Nick? Your mother couldn't possibly know where my mother lives."

"We don't know what Paula knows or how much she knows, Ms. Ashley, but I would feel better traveling with you," Nick said.

"And I won't be alone Susan will be with me. We'll both be down in a few days. I thought this would be for the better, Ashley."

"Yeah," Glen said, "I … I don't want you ending up like Chelsea or worse, if you know what I mean."

Ashley looked at Glen and just felt sorry for him, Chelsea and the baby.

"Okay, fine I'll go to Christine's, but Spencer you promise you're coming in a couple of days?"

"Yes Ashley, nothings going to keep me away from you and our child."

"The jet will be ready to go tomorrow at five o'clock Ashley," Heather said. "The limo will pick up you and Nick at three-thirty."

Just then the doorbell rings… Buzzzzz.

"Yes who is it," Spencer asks.

"Special delivery for Mrs. Ashley Carlin-Davies." Everyone looks at each other.

"Okay." Buzzzzz.

Nick is at the door waiting for the deliveryman. "Mrs. Carlin-Davies?" "Yeah, I'll take it."

"Hold it," Lieutenant Morgan said to the deliveryman. "Do you know who sent this package?"

"Um… yeah, I just happened to be in the store when a woman brought the box in. She wanted it delivered immediately, but the boss told her all the deliveries were finished for the day. She said she would pay an extra five hundred dollars to get it delivered today."

"What did she look like?" Lieutenant Morgan asked.

"Oh! Real HOT! For a woman her age blond hair, really blue eyes, tall."

That's when Spencer walks up near the door to hear better.

"Hey, she kinda looked like that lady right there," pointing to Spencer, "only this lady here is a younger version."

"Thanks Mr…" "Kevin…" "thanks, Kevin here's my card I may need to ask you more questions in the future," Janice said.

"Okay, bye."

"I knew she was back in New York," Spencer said.

"Okay Spencer focus," Janice said, "let me open this package."

"Sure, fine, whatever," Spencer said sarcastically.

Janice opened the package. In it was a replica of a truck, a car another Barbie doll and a note.

"What does the note say?" Arthur asked.

Lieutenant Morgan begins to read the note aloud. "Spencer, Spencer, look what you made happen. Now your brother's wife and baby are lying in the hospital, critical I assume. I wonder how he feels about you now. It's because of you, she and the baby are in the hospital. Hmm! So sad. Oh! I almost forgot. I met your wife, she is quite a beautiful woman close up. You know I saw her at your trial at a distance, but close up she's quite stunning. I guess being pregnant suits her. Maybe she and I can do lunch soon. Very soon."

After Janice finished reading the note, Spencer fell to her knees crying.

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled, "Spencer don't blame yourself."

"Ashley, it is my fault all this is happening."

"No sweetie it's not, your mother's sick," Ashley said.

"Glen I am so sorry." "Spencer please, Chelsea will be okay. You can't control mom's actions she's crazy." Glen said helping Spencer up off her knees.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Arthur said, "can't we get an order of protection, Janice?"

"And serve it to who." Janice said, "we can't even find Paula, otherwise we would have arrested her by now."

"I want Ashley to leave tonight dad."

"Spencer no, I agreed to leave but not until tomorrow. At least let me stay with you tonight… please Spencer."

"I'm going to take this package with me, try for prints again and to talk to those police officers," Janice said.

"I'll walk out with you Lieutenant Morgan. I need to get back to the hospital to Chelsea and the baby."

"Goodbye dad, Heather," Glen said giving them both a hug. "Spencer, Ashley be careful. I don't think I'll be back tonight. I'm going to stay at the hospital until Chelsea regains consciousness and also visit with my son," Glen said displaying a little smile.

"Alright Glen call me if you need…" Spencer started to say something then abruptly stopped, realizing her helpfulness may get her loved ones hurt.

/

Spencer and Ashley had just taken a shower together and changed into sleepwear, when Spencer asked Ashley, "do you hate me Ashley?"

.

"Hate you for what, Spencer?"

"For putting you in this mess." "Spencer you had no idea how sick your mother was. It's not your fault, and to answer your question, no I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You are my wife and I absolutely love and adore you."

Ashley puts Spencer's hand on her stomach. "You feel the baby move he or she loves you too."

"Ashley what would I do without you. You are my wife and I love you so very much. When I first met you in Reno, deep down in my heart I knew you were the one I would be with the rest of my life."

"I knew it too Spencer. We are in this together and never think that I could hate you. I love you," Ashley said, snuggling into the warmth of Spencer's body. Spencer had her arms around Ashley holding her tight, not wanting to let her go.

"Ashley…" "Yes, Spencer…" "Can we lie together naked tonight? I need to feel you, feel your bare skin laying against mine." Ashley looking deep into her wife's eyes seeing the love they held for her, "most definitely."

Spencer took off Ashley's nightgown, raising it over her head while Ashley unbuttoned Spencer's shirt gown. Both snuggling back into the warmth of each other's arms. "I love the feel of your skin next to mine Ashley, so soft."

"Mmhm, I needed this too Spence, you make me feel protected, secure, I love you."

"I love you too Ashley."


	7. The Bomb Scare Part 1

The Bomb

**The Bomb Scare**

**Chapter 7**

Spencer and Susan rode in the limo to the airport with Ashley and Nick.

"Ashley I promise I will see you tomorrow night, I promise," Spencer pleaded. "Please don't worry, I don't want you and the baby getting upset. Christine will pick up you and Nick at the airport."

"Christine was a little upset with me," Spencer was telling Ashley.

"Why?" Ashley asked. "She thinks I put her daughter in harms way…" Spencer looking deep into her wife's eyes… "she's right."

"Spencer stop it, just stop… stop blaming yourself for what's going on. That's what your mother wants you to do. Blame yourself and you're falling right into her trap."

"I love you Ashley so very much."

"And I love you Spence." Ashley leans over to Spencer and gives her a long and passionate kiss. "If I wasn't very, very pregnant we would so be having sex in this limo," Ashley said smiling at her wife.

"Ashley! Then you owe me a limo ride later," Spencer said cocking her eyebrow relishing the moment when she will be able to touch her wife again and show her how much she loved her.

"We're here ladies," Nick said.

"Thank you Nick," Spencer said.

Getting out of the limo… "Nick take good care of my wife and child."

"With my life Ms. Spencer… don't worry."

"Spencer I'll call you as soon as we land, okay."

"I love you. I'll see you tomorrow night," Ashley said getting one last kiss from Spencer's soft lips.

"Okay Ashley, I love you too." Spencer said getting another one last kiss from Ashley.

Nick and Susan, both clearing their throats, "we need to get on the plane Ms. Ashley. We have to get everything secure before we take off," Nick said.

"Ms. Spencer are you ready to go?" Susan asked.

"Yes…let's go Susan."

/

Back at Spencer and Ashley's apartment Mrs. Bailey was arguing with the maintenance man about checking the gas line.

"I didn't report a gas leak, so why are you here and what happened to Fred, he's the regular maintenance man."

"Um… Fred is on sick leave right now. I'm filling in for him. I'll just be a few minutes than you can go back to your work lady… sorry, Mrs. Bailey. When is your boss coming back?"

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes so be quick."

Mrs. Bailey didn't trust the man so she was going to watch him but the phone rang and whoever it was kept her busy until the maintenance man finished what he came to do.

"Okay Mrs. Bailey, I'm done you're right there was no leak. You know what they say, better safe than sorry," the man said.

"Yeah right," Mrs. Bailey said sarcastically.

/

Spencer finishing her and Ashley's business at the University was anxious to leave for Reno to be with Ashley. She was going to take her six weeks off now. She was planning to wait until Ashley delivered the baby, but decided it would be a good time now.

Susan and Spencer were on their way back to the apartment, when Spencer decided to stop at the flower shop to order flowers for Ashley when she got to Reno. At that moment, Mrs. Bailey called on Spencer's cell phone.

"Ms. Spencer did you call maintenance about a gas leak in the apartment?"

"No, Mrs. Bailey I didn't why?"

"Because there was a man here wanting to check the stove and oven's gas line."

"Mrs. Bailey hold on a minute, please. Susan, Mrs. Bailey said there was a maintenance man in the apartment checking for a gas leak and I did not call reporting a leak."

"That's strange, just to be on the safe side, tell Mrs. Bailey to get out of the apartment, don't excite her, make up something just get her out of there."

"Mrs. Bailey don't worry about the maintenance man I'm sure it's okay. I really need you to go pickup some items for me right now, before I get home."

"Okay Ms. Spencer."

Spencer told Mrs. Bailey what she wanted her to get. "But Ms. Spencer that's going to take me a while. I haven't started dinner."

"That's okay Mrs. Bailey don't worry about dinner, just go now. I really need those items," Spencer said. "Goodbye."

"What are you thinking Susan?"

"I'm thinking the maintenance man may have planted a bomb in the apartment. We need to call Lieutenant Morgan, so she can get the bomb squad to your place."

But it wasn't enough time to call Lieutenant Morgan. By the time Spencer and Susan got to the apartment and Spencer was able to reach Lieutenant Morgan there was a loud explosion.

"Oh my God! What was that? I hope it wasn't…."

"Stay in this limo and don't get out, do you understand, Susan ordered."

"Yes…" Spencer said.

"Oh my God!" Susan said after getting out of the limo looking up at the blown out windows of Spencer and Ashley's apartment. She was gone for at least five minutes before she returned to Spencer who was still in the limo.

Susan got back into the limo and instructed the driver to go to Spencer's father home quickly.

"Susan what happened? Why are we going to my father's…"

"Your apartment just blew up."

"Oh no… Mrs. Bailey, I need to call her to make sure she got out. I hope she took the cell phone I brought her. Then I'll call and talk to the police."

/

Arthur and Heather were watching TV when a newsflash interrupted the broadcast.

"This just in… there has been an explosion at the apartment building located on Madison Ave. The police and fire department are at the scene. No word on injuries just yet."

Arthur stared at the TV.

"Arthur isn't that Spencer's building?" Heather asked, hoping Arthur would say no.

"Yes… let's go."

/

The plane arrived in Reno a few hours after leaving New York. Christine was there at the airport waiting for her daughter and bodyguard.

"Ashley!" Christine yells.

"Mom!" Ashley says hugging her as best she could with the stomach and all.

"Mom this is Nick… Nick my mom Christine."

"Pleasure Mrs. Davies…" "Christine, please."

As they were riding to the ranch house Ashley tried to call Spencer's cell phone several times with no answer. "Nick I've tried to call Spencer's cell phone but it keeps going to her voice mail."

"Here let me try my phone…" Hello you reached Spencer Carlin-Davies, I am not available please leave your message.

"That's strange, Nick said let me call Susan's phone. Hmm, hers goes into voice mail too."

"Nick…" "don't worry Ms. Ashley, Ms. Spencer did say she had a lot to do before coming tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess, but I told Spencer I would call her as soon as we landed."

"I'm sure she will call Ms. Ashley," Nick said.

"Yes, Ashley you don't need to get upset, that's not good for the baby or you," Christine said.

"Who's at the ranch house?" Ashley asked Christine.

"No one, it's been a little slow."

"Well that's a good thing" Nick says "I hope it stays that way for awhile. We don't need too many strangers coming around right now, if you know what I mean."

Ashley, Christine and Nick finally arrive at the ranch house. Aiden came running out, gave his sister a quick hug then pulled his mother aside.

"Aiden what is wrong with you?" Christine asks.

"There was a news report on the cable news channel…"

"Yes and…"

Aiden whispers in his mother's ear. "Oh my God! What! When?" Christine said.

Ashley turned looking at her mother and Aiden and suddenly felt consumed by anxiety.

"What is it Aiden?" Ashley asks.

"Ashley… I"

"AIDEN TELL ME!" Ashley demanded, now holding her stomach.

"There was a report on TV… your building … well your apartment in the building exploded this afternoon."

"WHAT! NO! SPENCER!" Ashley said now bent over and clutching her stomach. "Ahh!, Ahh! Mom… help me."


	8. The Bomb Scare Part 2

The Bomb Scare – Part 2

**The Bomb Scare – Part 2**

Chapter 8

"Nick let's get her back into the SUV, we need to get her to the hospital." "How far is the hospital?" Nick asked Christine."It's fifteen minutes away." "I'll drive" Nick says, "you just help your daughter. Aiden, I'm Nick, Ms. Ashley's bodyguard you know Ms. Spencer's cell phone number…" "Yeah…" "Call it every five minutes until someone answers than call Ms. Ashley's phone. We need to know whether Ms. Spencer is okay. You understand me, Aiden?"

"Yes… every five minutes."

"Ow!" Ow!" "Oh God! It hurts," Ashley cried.

"Come on Nick let's go now!!" Christine yelled.

/

Just as Arthur and Heather were walking out the door Spencer and Susan pull up in the limo.

"Spencer! Thank God you're alright," Arthur said, relief spreading over his entire body while hugging and kissing Spencer.

"I'm alright dad, how did you find out?"

"Find out? It's all over the TV."

"Oh no! Ashley! I need to call her right away, shit my battery is too low, it won't last on a long conversation, which I know I'm going to have with Ashley berating me for not answering my cell. Susan hand me your phone. Ashley's probably in Reno by now. I hope she hasn't… Susan isn't this Nick's phone number?" Spencer asked, looking at the number of times it appears on Susan's phone.

"Yes it is Ms. Spencer, but why would he be calling my cell?"

"Dear God… why didn't we hear it ring?" Spencer questioned.

"Ms. Spencer I keep my phone on silent ring at all times as not to disturb the person I'm protecting. With all the commotion going on the phone fell off me, my only thought was to get you to safety. When I noticed it lying on the limo seat I just dropped it in my purse. My job is to protect you, not watch my phone and Nick knows that."

"I understand Susan. I'm not blaming you, if anything it's my fault, I neglected to charge my phone last night. Ashley gets on me about that all the time. I'll call Nick back on his phone," Spencer said.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello… Susan."

"Hello Nick, No it's Spencer."

"Ahh! Ahh! Ow!" "Mom!" Ashley screams in the background.

"Thank God you're okay," Nick says relieved.

"Is that Ashley!? What's wrong, why is she yelling like she's in pain."

"She heard about the explosion…" "Oh God."

"Then she bent over in pain clutching her stomach."

"Shit," Spencer said.

"Where are you Nick?"

"We're on our way to the hospital I can see it, we're almost there." "Who else is with you?"

"Her mother, Christine."

"Good! Let me talk to Ashley," Spencer said.

"Come on let's get in the limo while she talks to Ashley, I think we'll be making a trip to the airport" Arthur suggested.

"Ashley sweetie, it's me Spencer."

"Spencer!" "Ow!" "Ow!" "Thank God!… I … was afraid."

"I know sweetie… Please calm down… breath for me, breath. I'm okay… I'm right here."

"Spencer!… I love you," Ashley said between sobs and pain.

"I love you too baby… you need to do something for me."

"What? Ow! It hurts so bad. Spencer our baby. Please don't let anything be wrong with our baby."

"Everything's going to be fine Ashley just please calm down. Listen to me Ashley."

"We're here," Nick says.

"Okay," Christine said, "go get a wheelchair or somebody. She can't walk, she's in too much pain.

Spencer is still trying to calm Ashley down. "Ashley rub your stomach and talk to our little munchkin. Tell her mommy's okay… Ashley are you doing it?"

"Yes…"

"Breath Ashley in, out, in, out… Ashley I'm right there with you, you feel me Ashley… can you feel me holding you?"

"Yes, Spencer you're rubbing my back and my stomach," Ashley responded in an almost trancelike state.

"I feel you Ashley. I feel your heart beating. You're doing great sweetie, keep talking to our little munchkin, I'll be there soon. I love you both. I'm getting on the next plane out, I'm on my way to the airport as we speak."

"Okay Spencer, Hurry!" Ashley said, as the pain starts to subside.

"We'll take her now" the nurse said.

"Hello Spencer, it's Christine."

"Yes, Christine."

"Thank you Spencer she was listening to you." She finally calmed down and the pain subsided a lot. It was amazing how relaxed she became."

"Thank God…I'm on my way to the airport now. Susan and I will get a cab to the hospital."

"Okay Spencer I'll see you when you get here."

"Dad…"

"How's Ashley," Arthur asked.

"Christine says she's better, but I need to get there."

"I know sweetheart, we're on our way to the airport now. The corporate jets are being serviced today otherwise you could have flown on one of them. Sorry Spencer. Have you talked to the police yet?"

"I talked to them briefly on the phone. Right now my main concern is my wife. Dad…do you have any cash on you? All I have is ID and credit cards."

"Yes how much…? Here just take all of this, it's four hundred dollars. I'll wire you some more later." Thanks dad, Susan we can stop for underwear and clothes when we get to Reno."

"That's fine Ms. Spencer."

"What happened Spencer?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Bailey said a maintenance man had come in checking for gas leaks. She was suspicious, but didn't call me until he left."

"I got Mrs. Bailey out of the apartment by asking her to shop for some things for me. Thank God she did what I asked her to do instead of trying to fix dinner like she wanted to do."

Spencer's phone rings….

She answers it without looking at her caller ID. "Hello!"

"Spencer darling, I'm so glad you didn't get blown up in that awful explosion." The look on Spencer's face was not a happy one. If looks could kill Paula would be dead.

"It's mom," Spencer mouthed to Susan, Arthur and Heather.

"It's been ages since our last talk dear. If you need a place to stay I can put you and your bitch up for a little while."

"Mom stop calling her that, her name is Ashley."

"Whatever dear, I hope she's okay. By the way, is she with you now? She didn't get caught in the explosion, did she? I would so hate to miss our lunch date."

"Mom! Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what dear?"

"Doing what?!… Mom you planted a bomb in my apartment, you've been sending crazy packages to my home, you almost killed Chelsea and the baby. You went to Ashley's class to do what… I guess you were trying to show me you could get near her. Well, you've proven your point."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME? DAMN YOU!" Spencer screamed in the phone.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Spencer always impatient. Please watch your mouth, I am still your mother. You'll soon find out, chow for now."

Spencer threw the phone down, put her face in her hands and began to cry. All Arthur could do was to console his daughter.

"What does she want from me dad?"

"Spencer I can't for the life of me figure out why she is tormenting you. I would think she would do that to me, I was after all her husband. You're just her daughter, she's not harassing Glen like that," Arthur said. "You're both her children. I don't know or pretend to understand what's going on in her head."

"Everyone I love is suffering and nobody knows what to do about it, not even the police."

"Spencer there's a flight going to Reno in one hour. I've already booked you and Susan on it. Flight 422, leaving at four-thirty p.m."

"Thanks Heather," Spencer said, "you're the best, I see why my father loves you so much. You care and are always one step of ahead of everybody."

"Thank you Spencer, I love you and Ashley just as much as I love your father," Heather said giving her husband a kiss on his lips.

/

Lieutenant Morgan's POV

Spencer and Ashley have a psycho on their hands. Spencer's mom is a crazy lunatic and for some reason only known to her, is desperate for revenge against her own daughter. And the bad thing is she's smart enough and sane enough not to get caught. The only reason why we now know it's her is because she wanted us to know.

I went over the accident report on Chelsea and just as I suspected it wasn't an accident, but the driver knew what he or she was doing. Chelsea was not meant to get killed in that accident, hurt maybe but not killed. Thank the Good Lord, she's out of her coma and the baby is fine. They'll both be home in a week.

Then there's the explosion at Spencer's apartment, no one was hurt in that either, just some major structural damage. The bomb squad did find evidence of a bomb planted, so if Spencer had not made that stop she would have been in the apartment when it went off. Did Paula mean to kill her then or was it just a fluke that Spencer had not arrived to her apartment yet?

It's like Spencer's mother is taunting her like she did during the trial. Only during the trial, Paula was trying send Spencer to prison. The incidents happening now are to scare her but my fear is that when she finally directs her intentions on Spencer and Ashley it may turn deadly.

/

Spencer's plane finally lands in Reno. She and Susan hail a cab and head to Reno's General Hospital.

"My name is Spencer Carlin-Davies, I'm looking for my wife Ashley Carlin-Davies, she was brought in here earlier today," Spencer told the nurse.

"Yes, she's on the third floor OB ward. Mrs. Carlin-Davies, Room 303," the receptionist at the front desk said. "You can take those elevators to your right."

"Thanks" said Spencer.

"Susan, I hope Ashley and the baby are okay. I don't know what I would do if any…"

"Ms. Spencer don't think that way if something was wrong Nick would have called us."


	9. No Worries In Reno

No Worries In Reno

**No Worries In Reno**

Chapter 9

Susan's POV

Looking at Ms. Spencer in the elevator on our way to see her wife, I felt so bad for her. When I was first hired for this job and assigned to Ms. Spencer, I didn't think much of it. You know, some rich woman just wanting some attention, stories to tell the ladies at the country club that she needed to hire a bodyguard to protect her precious body. Someone to pacify her and her silly whims. When nothing happened they let us go, realizing their situation didn't need our expertise.

But after being reassigned back to the Carlin-Davies residence, I realized this assignment has taken on a serious tone. Someone could actual get seriously hurt. The destruction of her and her wife's apartment was a wake up call. It frighten me and I don't frighten very easily. My first and only thought was to get her to safety. The few weeks that I've been back on this detail Ms. Spencer has aged considerably. She's more concerned about her wife, their unborn child and her other family member's safety than her own. I don't know how much more stress she can take without finally collapsing herself.

In the few weeks that I have been acting as her bodyguard I developed a high regard and respect for Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Davies.

/

The elevator doors opened and Spencer ran in the direction of the room they told her Ashley was in.

"Spencer!" Christine calls out seeing her running to her daughter's hospital room.

"Christine how is Ashley?"

"She's fine, the doctors want to keep her overnight for observation to monitor the baby's movements then she can come home. She's been asking for you."

"I tried to get here as quickly as I could. Thank you Christine…for everything."

"She's my daughter Spencer, I can do no less by her or you."

"I'll wait out here for you Ms. Spencer", Susan said.

"Thanks Susan. Oh! Susan this is Christine, Ashley's mom. Christine this is Susan, my bodyguard."

"Hi! Nice to meet you," they both said.

/

Spencer walks swiftly towards Ashley's hospital room, when she reaches it she just stands in the doorway watching her beautiful wife rest. Ashley feeling eyes on her turns her head to find Spencer staring at her.

"Spencer!!" Ashley said opening her arms to Spencer.

"Ashley, Ashley, are you alright?" Spencer asked enveloping her wife in a tight hug. "I'm so, so sorry Ashley. I love you so much," she said now kissing every part of Ashley's face. "Are you and the baby really okay?"

Ashley looking at Spencer longingly, just staring deeply into her ocean blue eyes, taking in her wife's features, caressing her face, tracing her lips with her thumb. "I'm okay Spence no harm done. The doctor said I got overly stressed and the baby was reacting to it. When Aiden said the apartment blew up, I thought…" "I know Ashley don't think about that I'm right here now."

"I tried to call you when Nick and I landed but your phone kept going to voice mail and then Nick tried Susan's phone." Ashley trying to explain to Spencer what had happened started hyperventilating, which was making the monitor's she was attached to sound off.

"Ashley baby, calm down" Spencer said, holding Ashley tightly to her chest, whispering in her wife's ear, lips just barely touching the sensitive skin. "Shh, Ashley, it's okay baby," Spencer kept saying, the nurses came in to give Ashley something to relax her but Spencer sent them away.

Spencer stayed the night at the hospital just holding her wife. Nick and Susan also stayed. They would not leave their clients unguarded. Christine went back to the ranch house to make accommodations for Susan.

/

Ashley and Spencer had been in Reno for about a week now. They felt renewed, revitalized. No worries, no threats, no packages. They were contented waiting for the baby to make his or her appearance. But Spencer knew she needed to go back to New York to answer questions regarding the explosion at their apartment and see about getting a place for them to live. She decided to call Heather and ask if she could help her find a realtor.

Since the baby was coming maybe a house would be more appropriate for them, Spencer thought. "Hello, Heather, it's Spencer."

"Hello Spencer how are things down in Reno?" "Find, Ashley's getting bigger by the day," Spencer said laughing.

"You sound good Spencer, rested," Heather said.

"I feel great Heather, I didn't know how stressed out I was until I got here. We're both sleeping better at night."

"Heather I need the name of a realtor, I think I want to move into a house with lots of rooms, big kitchen and a big backyard. I haven't told Ashley my idea yet, I want it to be a surprise."

"That's wonderful Spencer I know just who to get and I'll help you," Heather said happily. "I'll get the realtor to line up some homes to look at and you and I can go house shopping."

"That would be great Heather, I'll be back in New York in three days," Spencer said. "Okay I have to go Ashley just walked in, I'll call you when I get into New York."

"Spencer who were you talking to?" Ashley asked while giving her wife a peck on her lips.

"I was telling Heather I was going to be in New York in three days to meet with the insurance adjuster and see the damages made to the apartment."

"Spencer do you think it's a good idea to go back right now?"

"Ashley it has to be done, besides I also want to talk to Janice. Maybe they have some information on my mother's whereabouts."

"Yes, but,…" Ashley started to say.

"Sweetie, I'm only going to be gone a few days and I'm coming right back here. Susan will be with me."

"I also need to talk to Mrs. Bailey and the landlord. I'm just so thankful no one was hurt in that explosion. Just a few damaged apartments. Come here you, Spencer said pulling Ashley down on her lap. I will be back as quick as you can blink your pretty chocolate eyes."

Ashley laughing, "their blinking Spence, so you've gone to New York and come back."

"Ashley!"

/

Ashley and Nick were in the living room enjoying the quietness of the day, when Nick hears a car drive up. He goes towards the door to see who it could be.

"Hi! Is Ashley here?"

"And you are?" Nick asks.

"Madison."

"Wait here. Ms. Ashley there is a Madison at the door."

"There is… really, let her in. Madison!!" Ashley squealed.

"Ashley!!" Madison squealed, giving each other hugs.

"Ms. Ashley, I'll leave you two ladies alone. If you should need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Alright Nick, thank you."

"Madison it's good to see you. How did you know I was here? Wait, where are my Godchildren, you didn't bring them with you?"

"The twins are with Joe's parents for the week and Christine told me you were here. Misss Asshleeey!"

"Stop Madison, they call us Ms. Ashley and Ms. Spencer because our last name is a little long and tiresome to say constantly. You know, Mrs. Carlin-Davies."

"Okay, so who is he anyway?"

"He's my… bodyguard, Madison."

"Bodyguard?"

"Oh! Ask a simple question get a simple answer, Madison said.

So I'm here to visit with you to catch up on what's going on in your life. But my main reason is that I heard about the explosion in New York, I called Christine to see if you were okay, she told me you were here so… here I am. I see my Little Butterfly is not so little anymore. Wow! Ashley, twins?"

"No, Madison just a little big."

"A little," Madison said giggling at her friend. "So Ashley getting back to your bodyguard, why do you need a bodyguard?"

"It's a long story Madison," Ashley sadly said looking at the hands that were now intertwined with hers.

"I have plenty of time, my not so little butterfly."


	10. Spencer's Special Gift

Spencer's Special Gift

**Spencer's Special Gift**

**Chapter 10**

Spencer and Susan arrived at the airport in New York where Heather was waiting for them.

"Spencer, Susan I have the limo waiting for us. I thought if you weren't too tired we could look at a few homes before your appointment with the insurance adjuster."

"Great Heather, I have a few hours before the meeting. I really thank you for taking the time to do this. I hope I haven't taken up too much of your time away from dad?" Spencer said.

"Oh no, your father has been right in the mix, looking at what the realtor had come up with. He was like a teenager going on a college tour," Heather said laughing.

"Susan, it's good you're here to make sure there won't be any trouble with setting up your security system for the place."

"You're right, Mrs. Carlin, whatever house Ms. Spencer chooses it needs to secured before they move in." Susan said.

Spencer, Heather and Susan rode up to the first house. Spencer and Susan got out of the limo with their mouths gaped open. "Heather this… this is not… a house. This is a mansion."

"Of course Spencer… your father liked this one, that's why I wanted to show it to you first," Heather said with a big grin on her face. "I see the realtor is already here, she must be inside. Come on lets look inside"

"I like the high fence surrounding the property and the electric gate. That would help with some of the security issues," Susan informed Spencer chuckling at the situation.

Spencer just glared at Susan.

Heather rang the doorbell and an average height, slender African American woman answered the door. "Mrs. Carlin, I didn't realize you were here I was busy tiding up the place for showing."

"Ms. Young, it's a pleasure to see you again. I brought Mrs. Carlin-Davies to see the mansion."

"Okay, great. Mrs. Carlin-Davies it's nice to meet you finally. I feel like I already know you. Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Michele Young, here's my card. I'll be showing you around and if you have any questions at any time, please don't hesitate to ask," she said never letting go of her smile.

"This place as you can see has a cathedral ceiling, five living room size bedrooms, each bedroom has its own fireplace, walk in closet, bathroom with shower/sauna and a balcony is attached to two of the bedrooms. There is a large kitchen with an eight-eye stove, double oven and large kitchen island. There is a library/study, a TV entertainment room and a recording studio, I believe the last owners were in the recording business."

Spencer gives Heather an appreciative nod, Ashley would probably love the studio, she thought to herself. "There's also a large swimming pool in the back and a large coach house. I hope you are a lover of fine wines Mrs. Carlin-Davies because there is a nice wine cellar in the basement big enough to store at least two hundred bottles of whatever pleases you."

"This place also has rooming quarters for servants, should you have any near the kitchen. The mansion sits on twenty-five acres of land and the gate you passed through, can be controlled by the panel near the front door. It already has a operating TV monitor hooked up. But you can hook up any type of security that's more specific to your needs. Okay I believe that's everything to show you Mrs. Carlin-Davies."

"Well Spencer what do you think?" Heather asked excited.

"Well… it's an awfully big mansion," Spencer said concerned.

"If I may interject, Mrs. Carlin-Davies this is one of the smaller mansion of mansions around. I hear you have a child on the way and if you're planning to have more children, look at the room you're going to need for the four or five more children I'm sure you and your wife will be having."

Ms. Young was a very good at selling real estate.

"And Spencer it's only twenty minutes from the University and the hospital you and Ashley are planning to have the baby at," Heather said.

"Susan what do you think from a security point of view?" Spencer asked.

"Well Ms. Spencer you have a lot of land but I think we can secure the house, motion lights would work. Let me call Nick now while you talk to Ms. Young."

"Heather we haven't even looked at the other places, what about those?"

"Spencer those places don't even compare to this one, your father fell in love with this one."

"I know Mrs. Bailey would love cooking in that large kitchen. I don't know if she would enjoy cleaning it up though." Spencer giggled.

"Ms. Young what's the price for this _house_," Spencer said glaring at Heather.

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies this mansion is a steal at 10.5 million dollars."

/

Paula's POV

I have been anxiously waiting for Spencer and Ashley's return to New York. I knew where they were and if they stay any longer I will make a trip down to Reno myself or have a delivery sent to prove to Spencer there is no where for her to hide. My daughter is so predictable, taking her wife to Reno where her mother lives. Doesn't she realize I can get to her anytime I want. When Spencer came back to New York briefly to handle her business I could have taken care of her then but having a soft spot in my heart for my … dear daughter I decided I would give them that little time together, than I must do what I set out to do. First I need to prove to Spencer that she cannot hide from me before she goes back to Reno.


	11. Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend

Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend

**Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend**

Chapter 11

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies it was a pleasure doing business with you. You and your wife should be able to move into the mansion within the month. I'll call you tomorrow to set up a meeting with your attorney to sign over the deeds to the mansion and close the sale. I'll leave you with a set of key's so you can get your security set up and please, Mrs. Carlin-Davies do not hesitate to call me if you have any questions."

"Thank You Ms. Young, the pleasure was mine. You're quite a saleswoman," Spencer told Ms. Young, "I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow."

"Susan I know I bought the mansion before you could really check it out but after looking at everything and the studio. All I could think of was Ashley would love this studio, she could really concentrate on her music." "I understand Ms. Spencer. I did talk to Nick briefly on the phone and gave him a description of the place and surroundings, he said it could be secured."

"Great!" Spencer said. "The coach house will be a perfect place for us to set up our surveillance equipment," Susan said.

"I'm exhausted Susan after I finish with this meeting, lets head back to my dad's place, I want to shower and call Ashley. Make sure everything's okay there, I need to hear her voice," Spencer said smiling at Susan.

/

With her last meeting concluded, Spencer and Susan were walking out of the building that used to be hers and Ashley's apartment. "Susan there was nothing salvageable in the apartment, everything's gone."

"I'm sorry Ms. Spencer."

"Maybe instead of buying that mansion, Ashley and I should just stay in Reno, it's so peaceful and quiet. No threats from my mother."

Spencer was talking to Susan while walking towards the limo when she saw a blond woman across the street looking directly at her.

"Ms. Spencer what's wrong?"

"Susan the blond woman across the street, it looks like…"

The blond woman beckons Spencer who starts to run across the street. "Ms. Spencer!" Susan yelled, "wait you can't…"

"No! It's her," Spencer said frantically. Trying to get across the busy street. The blond woman stood watching, again nodding her head at Spencer acknowledging the fact that she was indeed Paula. Spencer not paying attention to the oncoming traffic ran into the path of an oncoming bus. Susan grabbed Spencer's shirt and pulled her back fast before the bus reached them. Both women fell on the ground the bus barely missed hitting them.

"Ms. Spencer are you alright?" Susan asked a little shaken herself.

"My mother's over there across the street, you see her… the blond?"

"Where? There's no one over there."

"What! Damn! She's gone."

/

The next morning Spencer was talking to her father about returning to Reno and the blond she saw the day before. "Dad, I'm sure that was mom I saw across the street from the apartment."

"Spencer how would she even know you were going to be there?"

"I don't know maybe it wasn't her. Anyway, do you think Susan and I can take the corporate jet back to Reno instead of going commercial? I'm a little anxious to get back to Ashley. We went to see Dr. Phillips, the OB that Dr. Connor recommended, before I left and she said Ashley was coming alone fine, but she could go into labor anytime. You know dad this is almost her ninth month. I'm hoping to get back to New York before the baby is born, but if not Reno is good too."

Arthur laughs at his daughter's rambling. "Spencer it's okay. Heather will you set that up for Spencer."

"Of course dear," Heather said. "Thank you, sweetheart," Arthur said

"The jet will be ready for you at five-thirty this evening," Heather told Spencer.

"Thank you Heather," Spencer said.

"That gives you four hours of free time, would you like to have lunch with me?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe next time dad I want to stop at the jewelry store to buy a gift for Ashley and I don't know how long that will take."

"Okay Spencer, call me when you land in Reno."

"I will dad thanks. Goodbye dad, Heather."

/

Spencer and Susan arrive at the jewelry store. "Mrs. Carlin-Davies, how nice to see you again. How's that beautiful wife of yours?"

"Pierre, it's always a pleasure and that pretty young wife of mine is doing fine." "I bought Ashley's engagement and wedding rings from Pierre," Spencer tells Susan.

"Yes, Mrs. Carlin-Davies has excellent taste in jewelry. She knows exactly what she wants," Pierre says. "So what can I help you with today?"

"Well you know my pretty young wife is pregnant and I thought an elegant but not extravagant necklace with matching bracelet, something she wouldn't mine wearing everyday close to her heart, Pierre."

"Excellent, I think I might have exactly what you're looking for."

"Here it is, a five carat platinum tennis bracelet with an engraveable baby footprint charm. And a fourteen inch platinum past, present and future diamond necklace. You can add additional charms when needed on the bracelet Mrs. Carlin-Davies."

"It's lovely Pierre perfect how much?" "For you Mrs. Carlin-Davies, sixty-five thousand." Susan eyes widened at the cost of the items.

"Fine Pierre wrap it up, I want to take it with me today." "Very good Mrs. Carlin-Davies."

Spencer turned to Susan, "I know it's extravagant but Ashley's worth it and more. I would give her the world if I could."

"Ms. Spencer if I might say, you are so lovestruck," Susan said giggling at her employer.

"I'm not lovestruck Susan, I'm whipped," Spencer had to admit, both women now laughing.

/

Ashley, Christine, Aiden and Nick were sitting in the livingroom relaxing and talking when they heard a car drive up.

Christine asked, "who could that be? Aiden were you expecting anyone?" "No mom," he said.

Nick jumped up from his seat to investigate, "everyone please stay here while I see who it is."

Nick comes back with a slight smile on his face. "Well who was it Nick?" Ashley asked.

He moves to the side so Ashley could see the person standing behind him.

"SPENCER!! Oh my God! You're back," Ashley screamed. Ashley got up out of the chair as best she could and waddled her way towards her wife.

"That's what I missed your smile and that waddle walk of yours," Spencer said laughing. "Spencer you can make fun of me anytime, I'm glad you're back, I've missed you too." Spencer ran the rest of the way to meet Ashley and gave her the best hug she could handle allowing for the huge stomach.

"Ashley…" Spencer whispered in her wife's ear, "you don't know how much I missed you." Giving her wife a peck on the lips then another longer kiss, than a more passionate kiss. Everyone seeing where the kisses were going quietly left the livingroom.

Christine shaking her head laughing, "those two know how to clear out a room." Everyone laughing agreed.

The evening was very enjoyable for everyone. "I want to go back to New York in a couple of weeks," Spencer said.

"You think it's safe for Ashley and the baby to go back to New York so soon, Spencer?" Christine asked.

"Well I…" Spencer started to say.

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it," Aiden said. Nick follows…

"I have a special delivery for Mrs. Ashley Carlin-Davies."

"Thanks, I'll sign for it," Aiden said.

"Let me look at that Aiden," Nick said. Well at least it was peaceful for a few weeks, Nick thought to himself.

"Who was it Nick," Spencer asked.

"Special delivery for Ms. Ashley," Nick said. "Aw! Spencer did you get me something while you were in New York?"

"Ah… nothing that needed to be delivered, I would have brought it myself." "Well in that case, Nick maybe you should open it," Ashley said.

Nick opens the package to find a pair of platinum diamond cut earrings that matched perfectly to the gift Spencer bought for Ashley. Spencer scowled, giving Susan a what the hell look.

"Is anything else in the box Nick!?" Spencer asked annoyed.

"Yes a note."

"Give it to me," Spencer said.

"My dearest daughter-in-law, I saw your wife in the jewelry store buying a necklace and bracelet set. A very expensive set. So not to be left out I felt it would not be complete without the matching earrings. Oh! My bad, maybe the necklace wasn't meant for you. Maybe Spencer's got a chick on the side. You know how some spouses stray when they can't get none from their partner. Well enjoy the earrings anyway, my dear. Your loving mother-in-law."

Spencer put the note down. "Shit." "How does she know where we are? Who's giving her information? How did she know I went to the jewelry…" Spencer looks at Ashley slyly… "store?"

Spencer realized her surprised has now been exposed. She knew she could have denied it earlier, but she admitted she was in the store. "Opps!"

"Spencer what were you doing in the jewelry store?" Ashley asked.

"Susan can you get the gift for me, please." "Yes, ma'am."

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise after you gave birth to our child but since that was just ruined, I might as well give it to you now."

"Thanks Susan… Ashley I bought this for you for carrying our child these nine months and allowing me to love and care for you and our new addition that's on his or her way."

"Oh my God! Spencer, it's beautiful, thank you so very much. I love you so very much," Ashley said caressing Spencer's face, pulling Spencer's lips to her lips slowly, feeling the electricity passing through their touch.

"OKAY! HOLD IT!" Aiden said. "You are not making this NC-17. I am not leaving this room again. You two sex kittens can go to YOUR room."

Ashley lays her forehead against Spencer's forehead smiling at what Aiden just said, while everyone else laughed.

"Okay, Okay," Spencer said." On a serious note though, really how does my mother know where we are, what are we wearing a GPS?"

Nick and Susan look at each other, "Spencer are you carrying anything that came from your mother," Nick asked.

Then Susan remembered Ashley's phone being taken, then returned by Paula. "Ms. Ashley are you still carrying the phone that was returned by Ms. Spencer's mother?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"It's in our bedroom."

"Aiden will you go get it please," Susan asked.

"Sure Susan anything for you," Aiden said, giving her his best smile.

Ashley, Spencer and Christine, rolled their eyes at Aiden, knowing he had as much of a chance with Susan as a snowball in hell. None. Zippo.

"Thank you Aiden," Susan said.

"Your welcome Susan," Aiden said.

"Oh brother, okay so what about my phone," Ashley said interrupting.

"Nick can you get this phone open?" Susan asked.

Nick opens the back of Ashley's phone and sure enough there was the GPS chip.

"This is how she knows where we are, she's known the whole time. She's been aware of our whereabouts since Ms. Ashley got her phone back," Susan said.

"Damn!" Nick said, "how could we be so careless, not to check that phone once Ms. Ashley got it back."

"Ashley, I got you a new cell phone, why were you still carrying your old phone with you?" Spencer asked.

"I never got a chance to transfer all my numbers in the new phone while we were in New York, so I figured I'd have plenty of time to do it here. Sorry it never crossed my mind that she had tampered with it."

"It's okay Ashley, I just wondered why you still had the old phone," Spencer said giving her wife a small kiss on her lips.


	12. The New Arrival

The New Arrival

**The New Arrival**

**Chapter 12**

The week Spencer and Ashley were preparing to go back to New York, Ashley was noticeably slower in movement. They were all in the kitchen talking about the return home and what needed to be taken care of. "Ashley you seem to be moving really slow, are you in pain?" Spencer asked concerned.

"No I'm fine Spencer," Ashley said while eating a bowl of cereal.

"Maybe we should see Dr. Phillips before we leave."

Ashley finishing her cereal was standing by the kitchen sink rubbing her stomach when Spencer looked down on the floor.

"Ashley!! You're standing in a pud… pud…puddle! Did your water break!?" Spencer asked excitedly, jumping out of her seat.

"Huh?" Ashley looks down then a big sharp pain comes over her. "Ahh! Ow! The answer is yes Spencer!"

"Okay, Okay! Don't panic," Spencer said, pacing the floor, rubbing her hands together, not knowing which way to go.

"Ms. Spencer," Susan said, "we got this. Come on lets get Ms. Ashley and Ms. Spencer in the SUV Nick. Christine, call Dr. Phillips, let her know Ms. Ashley's in labor and we're on our way to the hospital."

"Alright Susan, we'll meet you at the hospital," Christine replied nervously.

"Ow! Ow!" yelled Ashley.

"Breath Ashley," Spencer said.

"Woosh, woosh!, Ah! the pain…SPENCER!!"

"Ashley breath," Spencer repeated.

"Woosh, woosh, woosh! Okay, Spencer okay," Ashley said squeezing her wife's hand very tightly. Spencer wondered if her hand would survive the ride to the hospital or need a cast due to the broken bones from Ashley's grip.

"Hurry Nick can't we go faster," Spencer shouted.

'How far apart are her contractions?"

"Three minutes," Spencer said, "HURRY! Or we're going to have this baby in this SUV."

"Breathe Ashley."

"Woosh, woosh, woosh!" Ashley panting.

"We're here Ms. Spencer," Nick said.

"Good, please get someone to help us."

Dr. Phillips, a nurse and a transporter came out to help with Ashley.

"How far apart are her contractions Spencer?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"Uh…two minutes maybe less. They were coming back to back as we pulled up," Spencer said nervously.

"Okay take Mrs. Carlin-Davies to birthing room five. I'll be there in a minute. Come with me Spencer, we have to get you in some scrubs for the birth," Dr. Phillips said.

"Okay…"

"Okay how are you doing Ashley?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"I'm doing just great doc. It just feels like I have a bowling ball stuck between my legs trying to roll out," Ashley muttered.

"Relax Ashley," Spencer said trying to calm her wife down.

"YOU RELAX SPENCER!! You're not the one in pain. Ow! Ow!"

"Breathe…"

"Woosh, woosh, woosh! … I'm sorry… I… didn't mean it," Ashley managed to say through her pain.

"I know sweetheart," Spencer said.

"Okay I can see the head. When I tell you to push Ashley, push and push as hard as you can. Okay Ashley?"

"Yes…." "Spencer?"

"I'm here, take my hand I've got you we're going to do this together," Spencer said, anxious for the little one to make its arrival.

/

In the waiting room Christine, Aiden, Susan and Nick are anxiously waiting for news of the new arrival.

"What's taking so long," Aiden said. "It's been like hours."

"Aiden! No it has not, it's only been forty-five minutes. It takes time to deliver a baby. Something you men would know nothing about," Christine said nodding her head at Susan who just shrugged her shoulders. "I know nothing about having a baby Christine."

"Well you need to have a couple of babies before you get too old Susan."

Susan cocked her eyebrow at that comment, deciding to ignore it, "Christine isn't Ms. Ashley a couple of weeks early?" Susan questioned.

"Yes, she was due on the twenty-fourth of June, it's just the first of June. I guess all the stress she's been under made her go into premature labor. I just hope everything is alright."

"I'm sure everything is alright Christine, Ms. Ashley's a strong woman," Nick said.

"AIDEN!" Nick said making Aiden jump out of his seat. "Sorry old man didn't mean to scare you," he said chuckling.

"That's okay Nick, what is it," Aiden said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was just going to ask were you ready to be an uncle?"

"Uncle…? Oh! Yeah that's right! I'm going to be an uncle."

Christine and Susan just rolled their eyes. "That's my son," Christine said.

Spencer finally comes out of the birthing room with a big proud grin on her face. Looking at everyone, "**IT'S A GIRL!** 8 lbs 6 ozs." Spencer said jumping up and down like a kid in a toy store.

"Oh my God! I'm a mommy. Ashley's doing fine, exhausted but fine. Come on in, you're allowed to come in for a minute."

"Ashley! my baby, are you okay?" Christine cooed.

"I'm great mom. A little tired."

"You know Ashley when you first told me you were pregnant, I was kinda sad because I was going to miss out seeing my daughter go through her first pregnancy. Never would I have imagined that you would go into labor while you were here in Reno and I'd be present for the birth of my granddaughter. I'm so happy," a crying Christine said.

"Hey Ash!" Aiden said, looking quite pale despite his deep tan.

"Aiden are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, yeah a little dizzy. I think I'll just sit down right here for a minute."

Ashley was amused by her brother's sudden queasiness.

"Let me see my granddaughter. Ohh!! She is beautiful. Look she's trying to open her eyes. Oh my, her eyes are… blue like Spencer's."

"Yep! And she has curly brown hair like Ashley's." Spencer said while holding her wife's hand in hers, gently stroking it with her thumb.

The doctor comes in… "Spencer we're going to keep them here for a few days. Then mother and daughter can go home."

"How soon can we travel Dr. Phillips?" Spencer asks.

"Whenever Ashley feels up to it. There's nothing stopping her as far as I can tell. She and the baby can travel once they are released from the hospital."

"Thank you Dr. Phillips for everything."

"Spencer, Ashley you have a very healthy and very cute little baby girl here. I think you both are going to spoil her silly," Dr. Phillips said.

Ashley looked down smiling at her daughter then gazing into her wife's eyes agreed with Dr. Phillips. "Yes! She's going to have the best of everything."

Spencer leans over Ashley to give her a kiss and give a kiss to their baby, while everyone looks on. "Awww!"


	13. New Baby, New Home

New Baby, New Home

**Author's Note: I know the story is a little slow right now but never fear it will pick up after the next couple of chapters. Paula will make her appearance and then the drama begins.**

**New Baby, New Home**

Chapter 13

"So Mrs. and Mrs. Carlin-Davies have you decided on a name for your baby?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"Well! We thought we would name the baby, Sydney Alicia Carlin-Davies."

Spencer waited to call her father until after Ashley and the baby were settled in their room.

"Ashley I'm going to call dad and let him know we had the baby and we'll be leaving Reno in two weeks then I going to grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria. Will you be okay with me leaving?"

"I'm fine sweetie, just tired. Having a baby really does wear you out," Ashley said giggling.

"Nick…" "I'm going to stay here until you come back, if that's okay with you Ms. Spencer?"

"Okay do you want anything from the cafeteria?"

"No thanks, I'm good till you come back." "I'll go later. You and Susan get something to eat and don't forget to call your father with the good news."

"Okay I'll be back in thirty minutes sweetie. See ya later my little munchkin." Spencer just couldn't help looking at her newborn with tears in her eyes. "Spencer are you okay?" Ashley asked, knowing all to well why Spencer had tears in her eyes, she knew they were tears of happiness. Spencer looking at Ashley, "yes, I'm fine I'm just so happy." Spencer leaned down and kissed Ashley softly on her lips… "thank you. I'll be back in a little while in the meantime you rest."

"I'm ready Susan, lets go."

Ring, Ring!

"Hello Arthur Carlin's office."

"Heather, it's Spencer."

"Spencer! Your father and I were just talking about you." "Well! Congratulate me Heather."

"Hmm?!" "I'M A NEW MOMMY," Spencer squealed. "Spencer that's wonderful, when, what happened, hold on let me go into your father's office and put you on speaker so we both can hear."

"Arthur! Spencer's on line two."

"Hello Spencer we were just…" "Ashley had the baby," Spencer said cutting her father off. "You're a grandpa second time around."

"Spencer that's fantastic. What a boy or a girl?" The proud grandfather asked.

"It's a girl dad, eight pounds and six ounces and she has curly brown hair like Ashley and blue eyes like me."

"Spencer that's great! I can't wait to see her." "Me too," Heather said. "Spencer I've already got an outfit for her. I knew it was going to be a girl."

"Heather I need you to check on the house, ugh! I mean the mansion. See how things are going."

"Alright Spencer anything else?" Heather asks. "Uh… go ahead Spencer ask." "You think you could pick out a few pieces of furniture for the place? You know, tables, couch, chairs and bed and a crib for the baby."

"Already done Spencer," Heather said, punching her husband in the arm.

"Huh?"

"See Arthur I told you she wouldn't mine."

"What are you two mumbling about?" Spencer asked. "Well, Heather figured you would be busy with Ashley and may not be able to come back to furnish the mansion before your return. Sooo! She asked me if it was ok to put some furniture in the place to get you started."

"Spencer everything is on contingency, so if you don't like what I've picked out you can return it for something more to yours and Ashley's liking," said Heather.

"Thank you so much Heather."

"Spencer, Nick's agency has already been out to the mansion to set up security, so everything should be ready when you, Ashley and the baby come home."

"Sweetheart what's my granddaughter's name?"

"Her name is Sydney Alicia Carlin-Davies." "Ah! Arthur, little Sydney Alicia."

"Dad, do you think we could get the jet again? I really don't want to put Ashley, the baby, two bodyguards and myself on a crowded plane."

"No problem sweetheart, just let Heather know when you're leaving Reno. So when are you coming back?"

"Two weeks, Ms. Young said the mansion will be ready for us to move in then. I can't wait for Ashley to see it. I haven't told her yet, I want it to be a surprise, since my other surprise was ruined."

"Other surprise… ruined… what other surprise Spencer?"

"Oh! I forgot with all the excitement. I bought Ashley a diamond necklace and matching bracelet for her. Just to say I loved her and thank her for having our baby. Well, we got a delivery…" "a delivery," Arthur groaned. "Yes, from mom of course."

"She went to the same jewelry store in New York and bought Ashley a matching pair of earrings with a note implying that I had a another woman on the side."

"Spencer how did she know where to deliver it?" Asked Arthur.

"Remember when she took Ashley's phone and lesson planner? She had a GPS chip installed inside the phone. She knew she could find Ashley anytime she wanted as long as she had her phone with her."

"Don't you have to activate those Spencer? Not this one, all Ashley phone had to be was on. It worked automatically like a homing device. So now Ashley's no safer here than she would be in New York."

"Spencer that's probably the point your mother is trying to make," Arthur said. "She wants you back in New York."

"Yeah well, I have to go now I want to get back to Ashley and the baby. Heather, I'll call you a couple of days ahead to let you know we're leaving Reno."

"Alright Spencer tell them we said hello, we love them and be careful."

"I will Heather, bye dad."

/

The mansion was ready for it's occupants to move in. Spencer, Ashley and the baby along with the bodyguards were at the airport preparing to take off back to New York.

"Aiden I expect to see more of you now that you are an uncle," Spencer said with Ashley looking on.

"You bet."

"Christine I want to thank you for everything, who would have thought two years ago we would be in this situation," Spencer said. "I knew I was in with love Ashley and wanted to be with her for the rest of my life, but now we have a baby. I'm completely happy."

"I know Spencer, I'm just so happy I have a grandbaby that I got to see born, a wonderful daughter-in-law and Ashley my God, she is so happy. I can see she really, really loves you. I knew she was in love with you when you were getting the divorce, but now I see a deeper kind of love in her for you Spencer. Take care of my daughter and grandbaby, don't let any harm come to them."

"Christine, I'll protect them with a every fiber in body. Giving her a hug then pulling her mother-in-law aside, so Ashley could not hear, I want to fly you and Aiden to New York for a weekend, sometime next month to visit the baby and see the mansion, but you have to keep quiet and not tell Ashley. I want it to be a surprise. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes Spencer that would be wonderful."

"Okay I'll call you and let you know what weekend is good." "Alright Spencer and I'm sure Ashley is going to love the new home."

"I hope so, bye Christine."

"Mom thank you, I love you," Ashley said teary-eyed.

"I love you Ashley and my grandbaby, be careful, please."

"We will and so you don't miss too much of Sydney's growing, I'm going to set you up with a web cam, that way we can see each other via the computer. Remember we talked about that.

"Yes, I remember Ashley that will be great, I can't wait," Christine said crying. "Don't cry Christine, everything will be okay."

"I'll have it delivered as soon as we get settled. Bye."

Everyone gets on the plane for the flight back to New York and a new home.


	14. A New Home Part 2

A New Home – Part 2

**A New Home – Part 2**

**Chapter 14**

Spencer and Ashley finally arrive in New York, where Arthur and Heather were waiting for them.

"Hi! Dad, Heather," said Spencer.

"Spencer, welcome home and Ashley looking beautiful as ever."

"Hi! Arthur, Heather," said Ashley.

"Ohh! let me hold the baby," Heather asks. "Aw! Arthur look she's so beautiful."

"Come on the limo's waiting… your bags should already be in the car."

The ride to the mansion was quiet except for the cooing Arthur and Heather were making at the baby. Nick was riding shotgun while Susan kept an eye on the family.

"Arthur, Heather thank you for letting us stay with you at your place for awhile," Ashley said.

"You're not staying with us Ashley," Arthur stated.

"No? Spencer, where are we staying? Are we going to a hotel? You never did tell me, I assumed we were staying at your father's place." Everyone looks at Ashley smiling, she being the only one out of the loop.

"I have a surprise for you my love. Just be patient, we're almost there."

"Almost there? Where?" Ashley kept saying, looking out the window. "Spencer we're headed away from the city."

"Patience Ashley!" Spencer said taking the baby from Heather. "See my little Sydney mommy has no patience."

"Spencer!" Ashley said smiling at her daughter and wife.

The limo slows down, makes a turn and stops, goes a little further and stops completely. Opening the door of the limo, the bodyguards get out first then Heather and Arthur, then Spencer with the baby, then Ashley who stood by the limo with her mouth gaped open.

"Ashley," Spencer said, "this is our new home." Spencer looked around at Ashley who had not said a word. "Ashley? I'm sorry we didn't look together but I wanted us to have somewhere to live when we came back to New York. Ashley say something… please!" Spencer said now worried she made have made a mistake.

Giving the baby to her father, Spencer walked over to Ashley touching her arm, which seemed to pull Ashley out of her trance.

"Spencer I…" I'm…" Ashley looking at Spencer with tears in her eyes, rushed into her wife's arms. "Spencer this is wonderful, I'm just so surprised we have a house… a big house."

"Well technically it's considered a mini mansion, but we'll just call it home," Spencer said continuing to hug her wife. "Come on lets look inside, I want to show you something."

Spencer showed Ashley the house. Heather outdid herself by furnishing the whole mansion very much to the likings of Spencer and Ashley. What Heather had chosen was exactly what the couple would have chosen for themselves.

"Look Ashley," Spencer opening the door to the recording studio.

"Ahh!! It's a studio. Oh! Spencer I love it," she said jumping again into Spencer's arms. This time kissing with all the passion she could, finally pulling away to gaze in her wife's eyes.

"We could make beautiful music in here," Ashley said seductively in her wife's ear. Pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Clearing his throat, "so what do you think Ashley?" Ashley and Spencer reluctantly pulled away from each other, "Arthur this place is incredible," Ashley said grabbing Spencer's hand caressing it. "Your incredible my wife."

"It's not to big for us is it Ashley?"

"No! It just means we won't have to go looking for a bigger place when we have more children," she said with a big grin on her face.

"Ashley I love you," Spencer said hugging Ashley.

"I love you with all my heart and soul Spencer."

As they were walking towards the livingroom Mrs. Bailey comes towards them. "Ms. Ashley, Ms. Spencer that kitchen is to die for. I feel like a kid in a candy store. So many gadgets. I'm going to start dinner right now. Is there something special you would like to eat?" Mrs. Bailey said specifically eyeing Ashley.

"Mrs. Bailey whatever your stomach feels and your heart desires I'll eat anything, Ashley said laughing."

Night fall came Ashley and Spencer were settling down for their first night in their new home. The baby had been placed in her crib in the nursery. Nick and Susan were in the coach house which had two separate bedrooms and more than enough space for their security equipment. Mrs. Bailey went home, she was off for the weekend.

"Spencer thank you for everything."

"You are very welcomed, I'm just glad you like it. At first thought it might be a bit much. My father actually picked it out."

"I really love the studio. I would never have thought my life would be like this." "Like what Ashley?"

"I have a baby girl who is just beautiful, this mansion and an amazing wife," Ashley said walking seductively over to her. Straddling Spencer sitting on her lap so they were face to face. Ashley put her arms around Spencer's neck running her fingers through her wife's hair, leaning in to kiss her lips, leaving to caress her jaw, moving back down to linger in the crook of her neck feeling her wife's heartbeat increase.

"Mmhmm… Ashley," Spencer moaning at her wife's touch. "Spencer…" Ashley whispered, "I can touch you. You don't have to wait."

"Hmm! Ashley," Spencer moaned, kissing her lips softly. "I want to wait. I want us to come together in our new home," Spencer said while Ashley continued to nibble at Spencer's neck.

"Oh God, Ashley…"

"Then come to bed my wife and let me just hold you. If you're going to wait the two weeks that are left for me I want to cuddle with you maybe that might relieve you of some stress." "I doubt that very much Ashley," Spencer said.

"Besides you need to save your strength because in a few weeks I'm going to give you a workout you will never forget," than gave her wife one long and passionate kiss for the night.

"Waaahhh, Waaahhh, Waaahhh!" The baby's crying, "it's feeding time. Getting those baby monitors was a good idea you can listen when the baby's waking up instead of actually disturbing her." "Yeah it was a good idea, let me get her Ashley."

Spencer layed back on the chaise lounge with Ashley's back, relaxing on Spencer's chest and the baby sucking on Ashley's breast, both resting between Spencer's outstretched legs. It's two o'clock in the morning and I'm in awe watching my wife breastfeed our little munchkin, Spencer thought to herself. "Don't get too used to those breasts little one. They belong to me," Spencer said kissing the nape of Ashley's neck while holding the itty bitty finger of her daughter that laid on her mother's breast.

/

A few weeks went by before the deliveries began again.

Buzzz, Buzzzz!

"Yes."

"I have a special delivery for Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Davies."

"Okay" Nick said, opening the gate and meeting the deliveryman outside. "I'll take that."

"Sure, you just need to sign here."

Nick took the package and went into the mansion. Ashley and Spencer were in the livingroom talking and taking turns holding the baby.

"What is it Nick?" Spencer asked.

"A special delivery…"


	15. A Storm Approaches

A Storm Approaches

**A Storm Approaches**

Chapter 15

Nick opens the box while everyone looks on. Inside the box is a black dress and shoes with a note inside.

"Nick let me have the note," Spencer requested. Ashley nervously asked Spencer to read what the note detailed out loud so they all could hear.

"My darling daughter you decided to finally return home. A very nice home I must say. And may I also say congratulations on the newest member of the Carlin Clan. I can't wait to get my hands… see the sweet baby. Don't worry I wish to do no harm to the little one. It's you I want Spencer and I may need your wife for the plan to come to fruition."

"Inside you will find a black dress and shoes. Spencer darling the dress and shoes are for your wife to wear later. I'm guessing her size since she was very pregnant when I last saw her, but I believe the dress should fit her nicely. I'll tell your wife what affair she is to wear it for since you won't be around to tell her yourself. But I assuming since it is your basic black you both can probably figure out what affair it's for. Right Ashley!"

"I hope your life in Reno was quiet and relaxing because from here on out you will be begging for release from it. Paula."

"What does she mean by that," Spencer said putting the letter down and back in the box along with the dress and shoes. "I will be begging for release from it and I won't be around to tell…" "Shit."

"Nick I want extra security and Ashley and the baby are to go nowhere without an escort. Ashley do you understand," Spencer said frustrated and alarmed by the contents of the note.

"Spencer calm down… it's going to be alright we have enough security. But I won't go out without an escort. Nick will see to that."

"Waaahhh, waaahhh!…" Ashley went over to pickup the baby. "I'm going up to the bedroom, the baby is hungry and most likely wet. Spencer will you come with us?" Ashley said extending her hand to her wife. "Spencer!"

"I'm sorry Ashley I was…" "I know… please come with us. It's time to feed the baby." "Waaahhh, Waaahhh!"

Ashley knew Spencer loved to watch her breastfeed the baby. It made Spencer feel close to Ashley and closer to the baby. It calmed her down. Nothing invaded her thoughts when she watched Ashley breastfeed the baby.

/

It was Sunday evening and everyone had gathered at Arthur and Heather's house. Arthur wanted to start the family back to coming together once a week for dinner and bonding. Glen and Chelsea and their baby had arrived first. Thirty minutes later Spencer, Ashley and their baby arrived.

"Well, well, well! I'm surrounded by my favorite people little Sydney and little Glen, Jr.," Arthur said laughing. "Oh! You grown folks are my favorite too."

"Dad… Arthur…" everyone said.

"So Spencer, Ashley how's the new home coming along?" Chelsea asked.

"Fine," Ashley said, "Heather did an excellent job picking out everything I just added a few little things."

Glen sat watching his sister for a few minutes. He thought she seemed a little restless. "Let me see you guys have been here for three weeks and you were in Reno for two weeks. It's been five weeks for you now, right Spencer?" "That's right five… whole… freaking weeks," Spencer said a little annoyed by the frustration she was feeling.

"Spencer are you okay? You sound a little frustrated and you seem restless," Glen said teasing his sister, because he knew exactly what was wrong with her. "Five weeks, huh?"

"YES… GLEN!" "Glen stop teasing your sister," Ashley said, giving her wife a smile of reassurance and a squeeze of the hand that was resting on her thigh.

"You know Spencer and Ashley you two haven't been in the mansion alone yet. Why don't you let Arthur and I take little Sydney next weekend. And you and Ashley could spend a little quality time together. You can pickup little Sydney at the Sunday dinner. That gives you Friday night and Saturday night together… alone."

Spencer and Ashley look at each other. "Well I don't know," Spencer said, "Ashley's still breastfeeding…" "Ashley can store up bottles to last for a day. It's not like you're out of town. If little Sydney runs out just bring some more then go back to what you were doing."

"Ashley what do you think?" Spencer asks, both hesitating to leave little Sydney so soon.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. It's settled we'll take Sydney for a couple days while you two get reacquainted."

"Okay thank you Heather," Spencer and Ashley both say.

/

The weekend came and Spencer had made plans for dinner to be brought in, instead of them going out to eat. She hired a string quartet to play some Barry White music to dance and listen to. The music of love and seduction. They came down the stairs to music already playing.

"Ashley may I have this dance?" Spencer asked.

"Yes you may." Spencer pulls Ashley close to her and they start slow dancing. Ashley knew the song the musicians were playing and started to sing it in Spencer's ear. Ashley rubbed her face against her wife's cheek, her mouth just a breath away from Spencer's ear singing,

"_You're my million dollar baby my pretty sexy lady, oh! Oh what a night for dancing, Oh! What a night for romancing."_

Gazing into each other's eyes whispering, I love you in each other's ears. Spencer places kisses on Ashley's soft lips to which Ashley takes to a higher level.

"Ashley… if we keep this up we won't get to eat the dinner that's waiting for us in the dining room." "Hmm! I'm holding my dinner," Ashley said while kissing Spencer's lips more demanding.

Spencer has to force herself to pull away. "Come on my hot and sexy wife, let's have dinner."

They could hear the string quartet playing while they ate or tried to eat. They barely touched the meal in front of them for touching each other. "I want you Ashley… now, Spencer said moving her hand up Ashley's thigh. You are so beautiful, stunning, you take my breath away."

Spencer got out her seat pulling Ashley up out of hers and laid her on the dining table. Spencer lips brushed her lips lightly then her mouth wondered to her neck, ears, her shoulders, her throat licking and caressing slowing down to suck and bite down on the pulse in her wife's neck. "Oh!" Ashley moaned.

Raising Ashley's dress up she ripped off her panties, spreading her legs apart feeling her wet heat, pressing her hips between Ashley's legs while stroking the insides of her thighs. "Spencer…" Ashley moaned louder as she grabbed her wife's head and brought it down to hers. Ravishing her mouth, tasting the sweetness that only Spencer had. Feeling her wife's burning tongue collide with her own.

"Spencer… take me now," Ashley whispered in her wife's ear. That was all Spencer needed to hear, she lost all control of her senses and took her wife right on the dining room table.

"Ughh!… Spencer… Oh God, Spencer… Yes, Yes…Ahhh!" Ashley screamed.

Their lust for each other was still burning. Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and took her to their bedroom. She was able to control herself for the few minutes it took her to call Nick… "can you take care of the musicians and secure the mansion Nick, I'm a little busy right now."

"Yes, of course Ms. Spencer."

When Spencer got off the phone with Nick, she saw that Ashley was already on the bed naked and waiting for her lover, her wife. "Spencer I love you so much," she said tearing off her wife's clothes and pulling her into her. Rolling Spencer over straddling her, Ashley kissed her open mouth roughly, sucking on her tongue, exploring her hot mouth, moving to suck on her earlobe whispering, "you taste so good." Then moving to devour, mark the skin that pulsed in Spencer's neck.

"Ashley… yes," Spencer moaned.

Ashley placed her legs in between Spencer's spreading her legs wider. Traveling down the length of her wife's body she left a trail of wet kisses that lead to Spencer's throbbing and wet center, she moaned uncontrollably. Ashley…Ah! Ashley…Ughh! Yess… right there…Ahh!

Several hours later, spent from their intense lovemaking, "Ashley you are amazing. After three years being with you, I still can't get enough. I want to touch you all the time."

Ashley gazed directly into her wife's lust laden eyes seeing her soul. "You are my life Spencer Carlin without you I am nothing. I can't imagine my life without you."

Spencer pulled Ashley into her holding her tightly both falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: The line that was used in this chapter was Barry White's Old What A Night For Dancing. I DON'T OWN IT. Wish I did. It's a great song.**


	16. The Confrontation Part 1

The Confrontation – Part 1

**The Confrontation – Part 1**

Chapter 16

When Ashley and Spencer came downstairs Nick and Susan were already in the kitchen.

"Good morning or should we say good afternoon," Susan and Nick said chuckling at their clients. Because when they came to the main house last evening to dismiss the musicians per Spencer's request all they could hear was screaming and moaning coming from their bedroom. Trained to be discreet while protecting clients Nick and Susan said nothing.

"Uh! Good afternoon Susan, Nick," Spencer and Ashley both said blushing profusely. They knew they were somewhat vociferous last evening.

"So what time are we supposed to leave for your father's house Ms. Spencer?"

"Four-thirty Susan, I'm anxious to get our little munchkin back." "You know Spencer maybe we should take a couple bottles of wine with us as a thank you," Ashley suggested to Spencer.

"Good idea love, I'll go down to the wine cellar before we leave."

"Ashley did you call Heather to see how the baby was doing?"

"Yes, Heather said she was fine, maybe we could get there before four-thirty. I'm anxious to see our baby." "I know me too. Susan tell Nick we'll going to be leaving around three o'clock instead."

/

Ashley was already dressed and in the livingroom waiting for Spencer. Since the mansion had a wine cellar Spencer decided to put it use. She had all types of wines, red, white, French and German, you name it Spencer had it.

Coming up from the wine cellar with several bottles of wine in her hands to take with them to her father's house, Spencer could not make up her mind what wine to take them.

Walking into the livingroom with the bottles of wine in her hands, Spencer spoke out. "Ashley I can't make up my mind which wine to take with us. Ashley!" Spencer said, finally looking up to see Ashley tied up in a chair with tape over her mouth.

"Ashley!!" Spencer said dropping the bottles of wine, about to run over to her when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mom!! How… how did you get in here?"

"Now Spencer is that anyway to greet your mother. Come give me a hug and a kiss," Paula said.

"A hug and a kiss, that's only reserved for mother's who love their children. Your not my mother she obviously died some years ago and why is Ashley tied up? Untie her.

Damn!" So much for the elaborate security system, she thought.

"Oh… no Spencer, I can't do that just yet."

Spencer was looking around for the security remote to alert Nick and Susan. "Looking for this dear," Paula said. "I took the liberty of disabling it. Not that it was necessary because your two bodyguards, the dog and cat team are dead."

"WHAT!" Spencer screamed.

Ashley listening eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, it was necessary to get them out of the way. Couldn't have them popping in on us, now could we? Now sit down my darling daughter so we can discuss your… demise so to speak."

Spencer glared at her mother than looked at Ashley who had started to cry.

"What do you mean my demise? Are you serious?"

Coming from another part of the house were three huge men, dressed in black attire, face masks and automatic rifles, startling Spencer.

"There's no one else in the mansion Mrs. Carlin."

"Thank you… Please tie blondie up then stand outside in the foyer and watch the front entrance. I'll call you when I need you."

The three burly men tie Spencer up as ordered nod, turn and leave.

"Now Spencer to answer the question that you've asked me so many times, what do I want from you. Your death of course, your non existence on this earth. I have several ways I want to do this, but like you were a few minutes ago with the wine I am a somewhat indecisive as to which way you should die. First I was going to have Ashley kill you in a fit of rage then turn the gun on herself."

"I would so love to watch her take your life Spencer or maybe you would take your own. You know suicide the easy way, a gun in the mouth. Bang! Blow your head off kinda suicide with your wife here watching you do it, but then I thought no, that won't work because I have this huge insurance policy on you. Fifty million dollars to be exact and the insurance company doesn't take too kindly to suicide."

Spencer looks at her mother disbelieving the whole situation. "Mom your going to kill your own daughter in cold blood, for what! Money? Mom, please untie me so we can…"

"Talk Spencer, we're talking right now. You see I would kill you myself but… I can't get my hands dirty like that, my faith won't permit it."

"Your faith, what faith allows you to kill your own children or anybody else for that matter, mom your not making any sense, please."

Pulling out a gun from her pocket, "it will be much more fun watching you die by your own hands I think. Won't it my sweet Ashley?" Paula said walking beside Ashley caressing her cheek. Ashley started struggling in her chair. "Don't struggle Ashley it won't do any good."

"Well I must say Spencer you do have good taste. You got that from me of course. Your father has no taste. He thinks a picture of a horse's ass is art. This mansion is quite nice and your wife here," Paula says walking up to Ashley again putting the point of the gun to her face rubbing it against Ashley's cheek "has gotten more beautiful. Yes, quite stunning indeed."

All Ashley could do was mumble trying to get loose. "Now lets see what I can come up with to get the blood flowing, the adrenaline pumping right now. I want to amuse myself before you die."

"I guess your amusement means my torture," Spencer angrily said.

"In a way… yes, Spencer."

/

Spencer's POV

Oh my God, I need to get Ashley out of here, but how? Damn! What were Nick and Susan doing that allowed Paula to get through all the security this place has? I didn't want Ashley to go through this. What could have happen between me and mother, to make her hate me to the point of wanting to kill me, to destroy my family. I'm looking at Ashley, looking into her eyes trying to convey the love I have for her. I love you Ashley, please remember that. I've got to get loose some kind of way. Maybe they tripped the alarm system. I pray that the police are on their way.

I'm so glad the baby is with Heather and my father, I don't know what would happen if she was here. I wanted to see her grow into a fine young woman. I wanted her to know who her mommies are. I can't let my mother get away with this. I must find a way to get loose, I must.

/

Heather was taking care of last minute preparations for dinner when Arthur came in with the baby. "Heather what time were Spencer and Ashley due over here?"

"Four-thirty Arthur they're late," Heather said.

"Yes, that's strange have they called at all? Yes, I talked Ashley early this morning, she wanted to know how the baby was doing and they would be here at four-thirty."

"It's five-fifteen, if they were going to be late Spencer or Ashley would have called. Especially with the baby here," Arthur said.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Heather asked.

"What's going on dad?" Glen said walking into the dining room.

"Your sister and Ashley are late and haven't called. Did they call you or Chelsea?"

"No, we haven't heard from them all day." "Arthur do you want me to call the mansion," Heather asked.

"No!! See if you can reach Nick or Susan first." As Heather was about to pickup the phone when it rang.

"Hello!"

"Hello, this is Nick's Agency, can I speak to Arthur Carlin."

"Sure, Arthur it's Nick's agency on the phone."

"Yes this is Arthur Carlin. Mr. Carlin the alarm at your daughter's home is showing a signal that the lines have been tampered with and we can't get a hold of Nick or Susan on their cells. Do you want us to call the police?"

"Yes and also call Lieutenant Morgan," Arthur said.

"Arthur what's going on?" Heather asked worried now.

"I think Spencer and Ashley are in trouble. I need to get over to the mansion right away."

"I'm coming with you dad," Glen said. "Chelsea you stay here, I'll call you and let you know what's happening."

"Okay Glen, be careful."

"Same thing for you Heather", Arthur said.

/

Ashley's POV

Oh God, I can't believe this is happening. This is a nightmare, this woman is talking about actually killing her daughter and I can't do anything to stop it. I'm so glad that the baby is not here. Oh my God, our child. She's never going to know about her parents. We're never going to see her grow up to be a beautiful young woman. I can see the fear in Spencer's eyes, the love she has for me. I can tell she's more worried about my safety than her own. Maybe Arthur will realize we're late for dinner and call the police. I trust his instincts.

/

Spencer thought if she could stall Paula until help arrives she and Ashley might have a chance to survive this ordeal.

"Mom… why did you kill Dexter?" Spencer asked.

"He was expendable, no use to himself or society. He was an ass."

"But you wanted me to stay married to him and be miserable. What right do you have to determine if anyone is expendable. That's not your decision to make."

"Spencer just shut up!"

Paula sits directly in front of Spencer, just looking at her. Raising her hand to her daughter's face she caresses her cheek, whispering very low "you've grown so beautiful." Paula realizing what she was doing shakes off what seem to be a sentimental moment for her and her daughter.

Spencer just stares at her wondering what was that about. What made her mother display such an act of affection. Does her mother have a little love for her?

"We are going to play a little game of Russian Roulette my darling Spencer. First we take out all the bullets but one. Spin the chamber and then pull the trigger. If the hammer of the gun doesn't hit the bullet you pull the trigger again."

"I'm not going to do that. Mom listen to me…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU WILL DO IT SPENCER!" Paula walking over to Ashley, grabbing her by her hair, "if you don't play my little game Ashley here will play and she won't be pulling the trigger I will. And I can kill her with no guilt."

"Why?... why are you doing this?" Spencer said now visibly shaking and crying, not so much for herself but for Ashley's safety. "Why would you make your own daughter go through this torture? Why would you make Ashley a widow?"

"Ashley won't be a widow, she'll be laying right beside you, when I have no more use for her. The dress and shoes are for her to be buried in. I was going to have your dress sent the same day but I decided I would bring it to you personally."

"Why would you make me do this? Mom please let Ashley go, she's done nothing to you. It's just me you said you wanted," Spencer pleading to her mother tears now flowing.

"No, Spencer."

"Why not?"

"Because you wish it Spencer. I gave birth to you but I have hated you since you were a teenager. My mother and father doting on you, giving you everything you wanted. They even gave you that apartment when you turned eighteen. I never got anything like that when I turned eighteen.

Haha! That was my finest hour when I had that stinking apartment blown up. It's too bad you weren't in it when it blew. Then my parents had the gall to leave you **ALL THAT MONEY** they had saved through the years. That was **MY** money, I was their daughter not you, Spencer.

Spencer made no attempt to interrupt or stop her mother's rambling and ranting.

"Spencer you make me sick. Since you were old enough to know your own mind you were always defying me. I couldn't control you anymore. Then you had the nerve to **DECIDE ** you wanted to be gay."

"Mom I didn't just decide to be gay. It was already there I just wouldn't recognize it. **YOU** said I was going through a teenage phase and it would go away. You remember when I told you when I was in high school I didn't like it when boys tried to touch me. But when my best friend who happened to be a girl, just held my hand I felt at peace, happy. You said it would go away but it didn't, so I suppressed it to make you happy."

"God! You make my head ache so bad. Spencer shut up, you decided. I got you married to a very good looking man. All you had to do was satisfy his needs every so often, make a few babies…" "HE didn't want any babies," Spencer cut in.

"But nooo! You decided again to go against my wishes and get a divorce. I told you to stay married to Dexter just tolerate him."

"TOLERATE! Mom I was miserable and you knew it."

Slap! Paula hits Spencer across the face hard producing a bloody lip. "Aw! Ashley you didn't like me hitting your wife?"

Ashley's eyes were blazing red now. All she wanted to do was get loose and kill the evil crazy bitch who had invaded their home.

"Spencer look at me," Paula demanded. "We're wasting time, let's start my game."


	17. The Confrontation Part 2

The Confrontation – Part 2

**The Confrontation – Part 2**

Chapter 17

Meanwhile the police along with Lieutenant Morgan, Arthur and Glen were outside the entrance gates of the mansion.

"I sent one of my men to assess the situation," Lieutenant Morgan said. "I'm waiting now for him to return."

Just then, the officer returns to give Lieutenant Morgan his report.

"Lieutenant there are three guys dressed in black with hoods covering their heads and holding automatic rifles at the front door. There's a coach house in the back, the door was ajar with one female body lying on the floor." "You only saw one body?"

"Yes."

"That means Nick must still be alive, I hope," Lieutenant Morgan said. "Did you see a back entrance to the estate, officer?" "Yeah, no one was guarding it, looks like they're all in the front." "Looks like we'll be going through the back way."

"Good job officer. Let me know when the SWAT commander arrives."

"SWAT," Arthur said.

"Yes, I'm treating this as a hostile hostage situation. They're obviously not dead otherwise Paula would be gone and those men must be hired assassins or something."

"Yes I see your reason to get SWAT involved," Arthur said.

"Lieutenant Commander Foster from SWAT is here and the paramedics have arrived," one of the officer's informed Lieutenant Morgan.

"Good tell the paramedics to just stand by we might need them." Arthur and Glen looked at each other, scared of what the outcome might be.

"I'm going to talk to Lieutenant Foster. Arthur where do you think they might be in the mansion."

"Probably the livingroom, Paula always liked to have confrontations in the livingroom. Crazy I know, go figure."

"Okay we'll go with that your instincts have been on target so far. You sure you don't want to change professions?" Lieutenant Morgan asked trying to lighten the seriousness of the situation.

Arthur smiled but gave no response.

"I'll be back I'm going to give instructions to my team then give Commander Foster your information and find out what he plans to do," Lieutenant Morgan said.

/

Paula wanted to play her game with Spencer, but before she untied one of Spencer's hand to place the gun in it, she gave her daughter an injection of some kind, then placed the syringe back into her pocket.

"What was that?" Spencer asked Paula.

"Just something to make you more relaxed, a cocktail of sorts. A little of this, a little of that. You should be feeling a nice little high very soon my darling. I need you to be relaxed because you might just decide to use this one bullet on me. However, I will only tell you this once, if you so much as point that gun in my direction one time, your precious wife here is dead. I will not hesitate to pull the trigger. You understand me Spencer. Spencer! I see my cocktail is starting to work."

"Okay so here's the gun I'm putting it in your hand Spencer. My bad, I guess I have to spin the chamber for you since you only have one hand free. Will it be a good spin or a bad spin? Round and round and round it goes, where it stops neither one of us will know. Ha-ha!"

"How… um how… am… am… I going… to… ah, pull the trig… ger? I can't…I can't keep… awake. My arm…" "Yes Spencer it feels heavy."

"Yesss," Spencer said now slurring her words, her head rolling back unable to keep it upright and steady.

"Well I guess we won't be able to play my little game. Shit! My cocktail worked faster than I thought it would. See how you ruin things Spencer. Your constitution must be weaker than I thought. Oh, well no biggie. I knew you wouldn't play my game anyway. That's why I decided to do something else. That injection I gave you will make things look more natural, something the insurance company wouldn't question so quickly."

"Would you like to know what the injection will do to you Spencer? Spencer!"

Slap! Paula hits Spencer across the face again. "Hmm, Ashley your wife is very rude. To go to sleep while I'm talking to her, I've taught her better manners than that. Well I'll just tell you my darling Ashley. The injection is a poison that first immobilizes you. Then slowly stops your heart from beating. I'd say our dear Spencer has about twenty minutes to live. The insurance company will think her heart just gave out. What a tragedy at such a young age. Well, not so young, but young enough. People in their thirties do have heart attacks. Don't they Ashley?"

Paula looks at Ashley tears now cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall. Shaking feverously, trying to get loose and mumbling words that she could not speak because of the tape still on her mouth.

"What's that you say Ashley? Speak up woman I can't understand a word you're saying. Ha-ha! Here dear let me take this tape off your mouth so you can say your goodbyes to YOUR WIFE."

Paula rips the duck tape off Ashley's mouth.

"OW! OW! Oh God! Spencer, Spencer can you hear me?"

"Ashh… leeeyyy… I… I um…loooveee… youuuu." Spencer tried to say.

"Spencer don't leave me," a crying Ashley said. Then looks at Paula, "you are a vile woman. The embodiment of evil and hatred." Ashley says angrily to her.

"Stop complimenting me you fool and talk to your wife while she can still understand you," Paula said with venom in her voice.

"Ash…" "Yes Spencer." "I'm… sorry. Mom… let Ash… let her go… PLEEASSEEE."

"Oh, I will darling as soon as my men finish with her. You know I promised them they could have a taste of your devoted wife. After I showed them a picture of her, they just went wild. I can't disappoint them… now can I Spencer? Ha-ha-ha!"

Ashley glared at Paula. "You wouldn't," Ashley said.

"Yes… I would, because after they finish with you, the only thing you'll have on your mind is that your wife is dead and you being taken by three burly men in front of her dead body. Perhaps you might even enjoy it Ashley before taking your own life, of course."

"**YOU ARE INSANE, YOU KNOW THAT**," Ashley yelled.

Slap! Slap! "Don't yell at me you pathetic bitch." Paula hissed rubbing her hand after hitting Ashley several times.

When Paula said that to Ashley, Spencer's heart started racing. The thought of her wife being ravaged by those men got Spencer's adrenaline pumping. Her emotions were raging like an F5 tornado. She was going to do everything in her power to stop her mother.

Paula was startled when she heard some commotion in the foyer. Walking into the foyer to investigate, she was surprised to see it was Nick, one of the hired bodyguards. He was fighting the three men who were guarding the entrance of the foyer. With Paula's attention diverted to the fight that had ensued Spencer raised the gun, turning the chamber to line up with the hammer of the gun.

Spencer prayed that she was strong enough to pull the trigger and not miss her target. Paula turned back around towards Spencer to see the gun she had placed in Spencer's hand earlier raised and aimed at her.

"Spencer… you don't have the guts and you're too weak to hold the gun steady enough to pull the trigger," Paula spatted out.

"Humph! That's whattt… you thinnkkk… **MOM!"** Spencer pulled the trigger.

**BANG! **Right into Paula's chest.

Paula remained still, staring at her daughter than fell to her knees. "Touché my dear," than succumbed to the gunshot wound.

The SWAT team hearing the gunshot took down the remaining hired assassins that were not fighting with Nick and rushed the mansion.

Ashley was hysterical, trying to get someone to help Spencer. "PLEASE HELP SPENCER, Paula gave her some kind of poisonous injection to stop her heart. She's only got a few minutes left before it stops her heart. Someone untie me," Ashley cried.

"Get the paramedics in here quick," the SWAT commander screamed. Ashley finally untied ran over to Spencer holding her.

"Spencer, Spencer don't die on me," Ashley said now crying hard.

"Ash…" Spencer said weakly.

"You know you never called me Ash before, I like it." Spencer gave Ashley a weak smile while looking deeply into her wife's eyes, I… love… youuu… never…forgeeet.

Then she went limp.

"SSPEENN…CCEERRR!!" Ashley screamed cradling her wife's body in her lap.


	18. What Do You Mean She's Gone

What Do You Mean She's Gone

**What Do You Mean She's Gone**

Chapter 18

The paramedics came in to work on Spencer. Arthur and Glen had to pry Ashley off and away from Spencer, so the paramedics could work on her.

"Spencer, Spencer" is all Ashley kept repeating hugging tightly to Arthur.

"Come on! She's not breathing," the paramedic said.

"Get the defibrillator and charge to 300… charging… clear, flat line. Charge to 350… charging… clear, nothing," the paramedic said. "Damn! Charge to 450… charging… clear," beep, beep, beep. "Okay! Come on we got a heartbeat lets get her to the hospital."

"I want to ride in the ambulance with her please," Ashley asked. "We're not supposed to…" "I'm her wife…" "okay come on let's go," the paramedic said.

On the way to the hospital Spencer's heart stopped again but the paramedics were able to start it beating again. Ashley continued to comfort her wife, talking in her ear about the future, caressing and holding her hand.

"Spencer I'm right here, I know you can hear me. You're going to be alright, we're going to grow old together and have five or six more children. Remember we said we wanted a big family. Little Sydney needs you. I need you."

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Glen and Arthur were already there along with a handful of reporters.

"Mr. Carlin can you tell us what happened at the Carlin-Davies estate?" one reporter asked.

"No comment!"

"Is it true that Spencer Carlin-Davies shot and killed her own mother?"

"No comment!"

They rolled Spencer into the ER to start working on her.

Ashley, Arthur and Glen were told to wait in the visitors lounge. "Damn!" Ashley said. "I feel like I'm in a horror movie that doesn't end."

"Ashley are you hurt or anything maybe we should have you checked by the doctors. Your face has a red mark around the mouth and you've getting a bruise around your eye and cheek."

"No, No! I'm fine, she just tied me up, put duck tape on my mouth, snatched it off and slap me a few times across my face other than that I'm good, Ashley said annoyed. I'm sorry I don't mean to sound flippant I'm worried about Spencer. I wasn't given anything she left that for Spencer. How was the baby doing Arthur?" Ashley asked. "She's fine but I'll give Heather another call now and make sure."

/

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE? How can a dead body just walk out of the morgue?" Lieutenant Morgan yelled. "When did you notice the body missing."

"She was brought in a couple of hours ago. We were backed up and couldn't do anything right away. We were already working on three accident victims and the detectives were waiting for the toxicology report on them. We figured since Carlin was already dead what was the hurry. She wasn't going anywhere, but nobody noticed the body missing until just now," the medical examiner said.

"We didn't get a chance to check her yet. We assumed since she was brought down to us, SHE WAS DEAD!" the medical examiner said loudly defending his department.

"Shit!" How I'm I going tell the Carlin Family that we lost Paula Carlin's body? Lieutenant Morgan said to herself.

/

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies," the doctor called.

"Yes, here I am, how is she doctor?"

"She's a very lucky woman. She's stable now and we don't see any damage to the heart. We're going to run some tests to make sure everything is fine in the morning. We would like to keep her for a few days then she can go home."

"Can I see her doctor?" Ashley asked.

"Of course she's been asking for you… constantly," the doctor said smiling. "Just go through those doors and the nurse will direct you."

"Doctor I'm Spencer's father, is she really ok?"

"Well… as far as we can tell I don't know what kind of poisons were used. There could be some lingering effects later."

"Lingering effects like what?" Glen asked.

"She may not wake up or her heart slows down to the point where she collapses. But she's healthy so I don't think you need to worry."

"Thank you doctor," Arthur said somewhat concerned.

"What is it dad?"

"Nothing Glen, nothing."

/

Ashley walks into Spencer's room listening to the monitors beeping looking at her wife resting. Without disturbing her Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and kisses it.

"Ashley…"

"Spencer I love you. The doctor says you're going to be fine."

"Ashley come lie down here on the bed with me." Ashley climbs into the bed with Spencer. "Are you alright Ashley?" Spencer asks looking at her wife.

"Yes, Spencer I'm fine." "I know you're fine but are you alright," Spencer said giggling.

"Spencer!"

"Paula dead Ashley?" "Yes, Spencer." "And the baby's safe?" "Yes, Heather brought the baby to the hospital so I could feed her than she took her back home."

"I had to shoot her you know. She was my mother but I had to do what I did to protect you and the baby, to protect us."

"I know Spencer, shh just rest. It's all over. The doctor said they're going to keep you a few days then you'll be able to come home."

"That's great Ashley."

"Ashley?" "Yes, Spencer."

"Are Nick and Susan alright?"

"Susan was shot in the chest, she lost a lot of blood but she's alive and doing okay. Nick had a flesh wound, they bandaged it up he's fine."

"Good that's good. I love you Ashley."

/

"Mr. Carlin… Arthur," Lieutenant Morgan called out.

"Lieutenant!" Arthur said.

"How is Spencer?" "She's fine Ashley's with her now. Why the sad face? What's wrong Janice?" An apprehensive Arthur asked.

Lieutenant Janice Morgan in all her years as a law enforcer and in situations she has encountered as a law enforcer found it very hard to tell the Carlin's the latest information. Looking down at the floor finally raising her eyes to meet Arthur's.

"She's gone…"

"I know they took her body…" "No! The body is gone, it's disappeared."

"What! What do you mean the body's gone? She's dead right?" Arthur asked looking at his son.

"We don't know, there is no body," Janice sadly said.

"Oh my God! Dad what are we going to tell Spencer and Ashley?"

"Nothing, we… tell… them… nothing. Let them be happy and worry free for a little while. They've been through so much."

"Mr. Carlin… Arthur I can't keep this away from them," Janice said.

"Fine then let me tell them please."

"Well… okay I have to get back to headquarters and try to explain to my superiors how they lost a dead body on my watch. Goodbye."

"Dad what do we do now?" Glen asked concerned.

"Just watch and wait son. Just watch and wait."


	19. Evil Rears It's Ugly Head Again

Evil Rears It's Ugly Head Again

**Evil Rears It's Ugly Head Again**

Chapter 19

Three months have passed since Spencer shot and killed her mother. She has adjusted well to the fact that she actually pulled the trigger that killed her own mother. "Spencer are you okay?" Ashley asks as she walks in to the livingroom with little Sydney who is almost four months old.

"I'm fine Ashley all I have to do is look at you two and I know I did the right thing."

Spencer gets up to take the baby from Ashley and nearly collapses. "Spencer!! What's wrong are you okay?" Ashley asked running over to her wife. "I… I don't know, I just got really dizzy when I stood up. My heart felt like it was beating in slow motion. I feel a little better now." "Are you sure Spencer?"

Smiling at her wife, "yes Ashley I'm sure."

"Spencer I'm going to call Dr. Greene and make an appointment for you."

"Ashley I said…" "I know what you said but this is the second time you almost collapsed."

Spencer looks at Ashley strangely. "Yes the same thing happened to you a couple of weeks ago I thought you would have said something but you didn't. You're going to the doctor rather you like it or not. Come on Sydney let's go make mommy an appointment with the doctor."

/

Paula's POV

It's been three months and I guess everyone thinks I'm dead except for that inept police department. So sorry to disappoint everyone but my pathetic daughter aimed at the wrong body part. If she really wanted to kill me she should have pointed the gun to my head maybe I would be dead. But she aimed at my chest, silly girl. It's a good thing I was wearing a bulletproof vest. Nothing has changed my plans are still the same, I'm still going to get my darling daughter but I need to reorganize my priorities. She doesn't deserve to live. I will give that daughter of mine and her bitch some more time together while I get the resources I need to help eliminate her for good. Just a little longer than I'll make my move.

/

"Well Spencer I don't like the way your heart is beating so I'm going to send you to the hospital for some tests on your heart. Okay."

"Fine Dr. Greene," Spencer said.

"Doctor is it serious, should we be concerned," Ashley asks.

"I can't say Ashley we need to do the test first. Do heart problems run in your family Spencer?"

"No doctor."

"Dr. Greene, Spencer was injected with some kind of poison three months ago."

"Oh! What kind of poison Ashley he said looking at Spencer."

I don't know, the person who injected her called it a cocktail. She said it had a little of this and that and she was going to have a nice high. I do know her heart stopped twice on the way to the hospital.

"I'm glad you told me, we can run some blood tests and get a toxicology report on you too."

While Spencer is getting her blood drawn she starts to feel dizzy. "Mrs. Carlin-Davies are you alright?" the phlebotomist asks.

"No, I feel dizzy, the room is spin…" Spencer collapses.

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies, Oh my God! I don't feel a pulse," the tech runs to the phone and calls a Code Blue. "I have a Code Blue in the blood lab."

Ashley was waiting in the lobby and heard the announcement on the hospital intercom. Blood lab that's where Spencer is, she thought. "Oh God! No!" She runs towards the lab.

When she gets there she sees Spencer on the floor shirt open being defibrillated by the doctors who arrived there just seconds before her.

"SPENCER!" "Stand back miss," the security officer told Ashley. "THAT'S MY WIFE," Ashley yelled.

"Okay I understand but they need to work on her. Please don't get in their way."

"Charge to 100," the doctor said. "Charging, clear… nothing damnit. Charge to 150…charging, clear. Good we have a heartbeat, let's get her to the ER we need to evaluate her condition and find out who her doctor is. Dr. Carter that's the young woman's wife standing over there," the phlebotomist says.

"Good I'll go talk to her. Hi! I'm Dr. Carter from the emergency room. You are Mrs. Carlin-Davies?"

"Yes, that's my wife Spencer," Ashley said shaking.

"Who is her doctor Mrs. Carlin-Davies?" "Dr. Greene is her doctor, he sent us over here to get blood work, he's evaluating her heart."

"Alright come with us to the ER, once we stabilize her you can see her. I'll get Dr. Greene over here." "What happened Dr. Carter," Ashley asked. "We don't know, it seems she went into cardiac arrest we'll check it out. I want you to wait here when she's ready I'll have the nurse come and get you."

Ashley called Arthur, he and Heather along with Ashley were waiting in the ER. "What are they doing in there," Ashley said anxiously.

"Ashley honey please come and sit down," Heather pleads. "Did I tell you Dr. Greene wanted to run a toxic test on Spencer's blood. Arthur do you think that poison Paula injected into Spencer is making her heart grow weak?"

"Ashley I really don't know. I'm too afraid to answer that." Arthur tried to smile at Ashley and give her encouragement but he was very afraid he was losing his daughter. Ashley started crying so Arthur just held her in his arms.

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies?"

"Yes."

"You can see your wife now. We've already moved her to a private room. I apologize for the delay but Dr. Greene came and gave us orders. She's in room 212 follow me," the nurse said.

Ashley opens the door to Spencer's room to find Spencer hooked up to monitors and IV's. "Arthur she looks so pale," Ashley said.

Ashley walks to Spencer's bedside, "Spencer…" Ashley whispers. Spencer smiles hearing Ashley's voice and opens her eyes. "There you are," Spencer says. "Come here," patting her hand on the edge of her bed. Ashley sits down leans in to hug her wife.

"Oh, Spencer I was so afraid…" "I know Ashley. Hi, dad, Heather."

"Spencer how do you feel?" Heather asked trying not to choke up.

"I'm good a little tired. Ashley did you check on our little munchkin?" "Yes, she's fine Mrs. Garth will be staying the night with her while I'm here with you."

Knock, Knock.

Dr. Greene enters Spencer's room. "Good afternoon everyone. I'm glad you're all here. I've got your blood work back Spencer and we've identified the poison that was injected into you."

"Yes doctor what did you find?"


	20. Spencer Needs A New Heart

Spencer Needs A New Heart

**Spencer Needs A New Heart**

**Chapter 20**

Dr. Greene takes a deep breath, "if the person who picked this combination of poisons purpose was to make you suffer they knew what they were doing. These poison's damage the body's organs very slowly. In your case Spencer, it's your heart. Once it's injected into the body, it starts to weaken the heart. It can take you out in a month, maybe a year depending on how healthy the body is."

"Spencer it's been in your system for three months and you're just now feeling the effects working. That's a plus for us. Unfortunately you're going to need a heart transplant. Your heart needs to be replaced, the one you have is being damaged slowly and it's only going to get worse. It's already weaken the muscles of your heart which is why it has to be replaced. If we don't replace it, your heart will just grow weaker than eventually stop for good. We don't have any medicines to reverse the damage. I've put you on the organ transplant waiting list."

"Waiting list Dr. Greene, I thought you said she…"

"Spencer is fine right now, she can continue with her normal activities as before. You need to keep a defibrillator in your home and keep your body healthy. You can still run, work, have sex with no restrictions. Keep your heart pumping, it will be good in the long run until we can get that heart for you."

Spencer and her family said nothing they were too shocked by what Dr. Greene had just told them to utter any words.

Spencer's mind was reeling as she thought, well I guess my mother got what she wanted, my eventual death. One tear fell down her cheek, which did not go unnoticed by Ashley.

"Ashley you and your family need to take a class on how to use the defibrillator. I've already set that up the nurse will give you the details." Ashley nodded still holding on to Spencer's hand.

Dr. Greene left Spencer's room so the family could absorb what he had just told them. "Spencer everything is going to be alright," Arthur said trying to reassure his daughter but also trying to reassure himself, he was scared. "Spencer… Heather and I are going to leave you and Ashley alone now. We're going to go home, I'm going to call your brother and tell him the news. We'll see you tomorrow, goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight dad, Heather thanks for keeping Ashley company," Spencer said.

Ashley continued to look at Spencer trying to read her thoughts. She took off her shoes and climbed onto the hospital bed with Spencer. Neither one spoke any words they just laid in the warmth of each other arms for the remainder of the evening.

The time grew late so Spencer told Ashley to go home and take care of their little munchkin. "Spencer I want to stay here with you tonight." "I'll be alright Ashley, please go home I'll see you in the morning." "Alright Spencer I'll call you when I get home."

Arthur called Glen and Chelsea to tell them about Spencer. "Dad are they sure there is no medicine to cure her." "No Glen she needs a new heart. She'll be released from the hospital in a day or two." "Okay I'll talk to her when she gets out." Arthur got off the phone and looked over at Heather who went to him and held him tightly as he began crying in his wife's arms.

/

Paula found out that Spencer was in the hospital and went to visit her after visiting hours. Posing as a nurse, Paula stopped by one of the nurse's station to pull up Spencer's room number. "Hmm, room 212," she said. She gets to the second floor stops at another nurse's station to find Spencer's chart. "Here we go Spencer Carlin-Davies." Reading Paula sees the words heart transplant… waiting. She smiles to herself.

Yes I see my poison is working, a little slow but nevertheless it is working. She'll never get that transplant in time, she'll be dead first.

Paula walks into Spencer's room, opens the door to find Spencer alone. She walks over to her sleeping daughter staring at her sleeping still form. I could just take that pillow her head is resting on and just smother her to death but that would be no fun, Paula thought smirking to herself. But as she continued to look at her daughter sleep Paula starts to feel something she thought was long since gone. Love for her child. What's going on with me, I have no love for this woman anymore.

Spencer feels a presence in her room and opens her eyes to see her mother standing over her with love in her eyes. Then their eyes meet ocean blue to ocean blue, but then Paula turns cold and evil again.

"Spencer you're not surprise to see me? I thought you would be hysterical seeing me here in this room since I'm supposed to be dead after you shot me in the chest. Maybe you can try again and get my heart."

Spencer closes her eyes for a second, then opens them and tells her mother calmly "your heart is too evil. I couldn't live with that thing inside my body."

Paula pulls up a chair and sits down to talk to her daughter.

"Why are you here mother? To finish the job, is my dying too slow for you."

"I came to see how my cocktail was progressing Spencer. I want you to die a slow death. I want your wife to be so into you when you die, she won't be able to live without you and suffers a death by her own hands that your death eventually causes."

"You mean that you caused, don't you." "Does it matter Spencer as long as the results are the same… your death."

"Well I must be leaving now before someone comes. I'm surprise to see your wife is not here sleeping in your hospital bed. Where is she?"

"I sent them away so you wouldn't do any harm to them."

"Don't lie to me Spencer you're not good at it. You didn't even know I was alive until I walked through that door."

"Whatever! Get out mother."

"I'll come and see you again my darling daughter…" "the next time you see me **WILL** be your last Paula," Spencer said interrupting her mother, "I will fucking kill you and believe me I will not hesitate or regret it. Now GET OUT!"

"Fine Spencer I love a challenge, although this challenge won't last too long. I will see you again darling."

Paula left Spencer's room quietly, leaving Spencer deep in thought. I wonder why Janice didn't tell us my mother was still alive. Three months have gone by thinking she was dead. God! I don't know if I have the strength to go through this again with her. The knowledge of knowing I'm going to die soon isn't enough for her. Must she continue to torment me and my family. I'll have to call Nick first thing in the morning to get his security team back to the mansion, but I don't want them to say anything to Ashley as to why they are back in their protection capacity. I want to tell Ashley myself that Paula is still alive.

Morning came and Spencer was on the phone. First she called Nick's Protection Agency.

"Nick it's Spencer."

"Ms. Spencer how are you?" "I could be better," she said. "Nick… I need your services again."

"Certainly Ms. Spencer, but why?" "My mother is alive and on the loose."

"WHAT! Are you sure she's alive I saw them take her in a body bag?"

"She came to visit me in the hospital last night. So will you come back?"

"Yes, I'll organize my people and we will be out to your place in an hour." 'Nick please don't tell Ashley why you're back I will take care of that."

"Yes ma'am." "Thank you Nick."

Then Spencer call Janice Morgan, she wanted to why no one told her that her mother was still alive.

"Spencer I told your father her body was missing when you were in the hospital. He told me he would tell you. I wanted to tell you right away, but he said he would do it. I'm sorry Spencer. How did you find out if he didn't tell you?"

"She came to see me last night here in the hospital. Janice I'm going to take matters into my own hands, since the police can't seem to do it. I'm not going to go through that hell again. The next time I see her I'll make sure she doesn't get up from the next bullet."

"Spencer listen to me…" "goodbye Janice."

/

Spencer gets out of the hospital still waiting for a heart, but feeling just as healthy as ever. "Spencer why are Nick and Susan back at the mansion? They showed up this morning but wouldn't answer my questions." Ashley asked nervously in the limo riding home. "They just said you would explain everything." Arthur and Heather accompanied Ashley to pick up Spencer from the hospital. Arthur was also curious as to why Nick was back at the mansion but decided to wait for Spencer to explain.

Spencer looks deeply into Ashley's eyes, then glances at the father and Heather then she looks down at the child in her arms who was sleeping before she answers Ashley's question.

Spencer looks at her father again, "you knew didn't you?" Spencer asked staring at him not really wanting an answer from him. Arthur considered himself a strong man but when his daughter asked him that question regarding her mother's body, he felt emasculated.

He looks down at his hands being held by his wife then looks directly into Spencer's ocean blue eyes the same color that mirrored his own. "Yes, Lieutenant Morgan told Glen and I three months ago. I thought maybe she would go away since her initial attempt at harming you went so badly. I had people looking for her but they had no luck finding her. I decided not mentioned it. How did you find out?"


	21. Just Love Me

Just Love Me

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is slow and sucks, my amorous writing skills are lame. More drama in the next chapter.**

**Just Love Me**

Chapter 21

"Spencer, Arthur what are you two talking about? Knew what?"

"Paula's still alive," Spencer said looking directly at her wife.

"WHAT!" Ashley and Heather said.

"She came to visit me in the hospital." "Why?" Arthur asked.

"To see if her poison was working correctly. Humph, like I was going to give her another chance to inject me with something else."

Ashley could say nothing sitting next to Spencer, she was speechless. She sat in the limo stunned holding onto to her hand tighter.

"I'm sorry honey for not telling you. I wanted you and Ashley to be happy if not but for a little while without the thought of your mother coming after you again. I'm very sorry for not telling you. I was wrong, very wrong."

/

Two days after her release from the hospital Spencer was feeling a little amorous. She wanted to make love to her wife.

"Is the baby asleep?" Ashley asked. "Yes, she is so adorable, like her mother," Spencer said making her way to where her wife was on the bed. Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley and begins kissing her neck, moving to her jaw tracing it with her tongue. "Hmm… Ashley you taste so good… I want you so bad." Ashley tenses up for a second than relaxes.

She turns her body towards Spencer and kisses her wife's open and waiting mouth, tongues dancing with each other. Spencer's hand moves to cup one of Ashley's breast rubbing the nipple with her thumb. "Hmm! Spencer… yes." Spencer got more aggressive with Ashley moans. She raises Ashley's t-shirt over her head, than places her mouth on Ashley's breast sucking, licking it. "Hmm! Ashley…" Spencer moans.

Ashley puts her hand on Spencer's chest feeling her heartbeat… "Spencer stop." "What's the matter Ashley," Spencer asks breathless.

"I… is your heart okay for us to make love?" Ashley asks. "Sweetheart I'm fine, my heart is good right now. Let me show you how good it is," Spencer said seductively.  
Spencer went back to ravishing Ashley's breast, moving her hands down to Ashley boxers and pulling them down. "I want you naked… now."

Again Ashley feels for Spencer's heartbeat, unable to get into the lovemaking mood, concerned about Spencer's weakening heart. "Spencer… stop." Spencer hops off the bed. "What is it Ashley, you don't want me to make love to you?"

"Spencer I don't want to hurt you by putting too much stress on your heart. Your heart might stop."

"Well, what better way to go than in the arms of my loving and sexy wife." Spencer was now lusting for her wife seeing her naked body lying on the bed inviting, waiting. Spencer rips off her clothes and climbs on top straddling Ashley's waist. Wasting no time she roughly opens Ashley slightly parted lips pressing her tongue in exploring. Moving down to the crook of Ashley's neck sucking, biting making Ashley cry out in pain.

"Aww!"

Spencer takes Ashley's lips again roughly biting her bottom lip. "Spencer… please," Ashley pleads. "Don't… I… I can't."

Spencer was not hearing her wife's cries. She wanted her badly now. She moves down Ashley's body roughly spreading her thighs wide apart to get better access. She slips a finger inside Ashley's wet center. "I know you want me Ashley, you are so wet." Than Spencer slips two fingers into Ashley roughly sliding them in and out.

"Spencer… PLEASE." Ashley shouts, now sobbing.

Spencer finally recognizes Ashley's voice. A voice not of love, but concern. She abruptly stops her attack on her wife and immediately gets off her. "Ashley… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean."

"I know Spencer," Ashley said now hugging Spencer. "It's okay."

"No! It's not okay. I was practically raping you. I'm sorry forgive me," Spencer said crying.

"Spencer I'm afraid, I don't want to lose you. If we make love…"

"Ashley you're not going to lose me. I need my wife to love me physically. I felt like you were rejecting me. Stop handling me like I'm a piece of glass, so fragile I'd break. Be my wife and love me. Whatever happens, happens. We have no control over anything life, we can't stop living or making love to each other. Please… Ashley." Now Spencer was cradling a sobbing Ashley in her arms. Both stressed and tired, they fell asleep.

Ashley woke up to feed the baby, normally Spencer is awake for the feeding but she was still asleep and Ashley did not want to wake her. She and the baby sat watching Spencer's sleeping form.

Ashley thoughts wondered as she was feeding the baby and watching her wife sleep. I love Spencer with all my heart. What will I do if she should die before she can get the heart transplant? What will we do little munchkin, looking down at Sydney suckling on her breast. I wanted her just as badly as she wanted me but I was so afraid her heart might not take the stress of our lovemaking. But she can't live without love, looking down at her little one now sleep.

She may die even if we don't touch each other, she could go in her sleep like she's doing right now than I've defeated the purpose trying to extend her life. I want to make love to my wife and show her how much I love her.

Ashley climbs back into bed after putting little Sydney back to bed and cuddles into her wife naked, trusting that everything will be alright. Ashley kisses Spencer's ear then uses her tongue to trace the outer edge while using her hand to cup one of Spencer's breast squeezing and pulling at the nipple. "Hmm! Ashley…" Spencer moans turning onto her back to look at her wife. "Spencer I love you and I want you."

"Ashley…" Spencer said pushing Ashley onto her back, she moves on top of her kissing her neck, every part of her face. Than kisses her lips softly but demanding. Spencer's hands began to roam boldly over Ashley's body, trailing her hot tongue down Ashley's neck slowly sucking, biting. Ashley pressing her body into her wife's feeling the heat emanating from both of them.

All the while Spencer's body laid on top, Ashley could feel the beat of her wife's heart, the beat that made her feel secure, the beat that made her sleep at night, the beat that belonged to the woman she deeply and unconditionally loved.

Ashley raked her fingers through her wife's hair bringing her face down to hers kissing her lips again, "I love the softness of your lips," Ashley said. She rolls Spencer over putting herself on top kissing Spencer's open mouth relishing in the heat of it. Trailing wet kisses down her naked body, "you are so beautiful," she said. Making Spencer repeatedly moan her name. Ashley went further spreading her legs apart desperately wanting to taste the wet heat she was releasing. "Ashley… now please. Ugh!… yes… almost, Ashley!" trailing kisses back up Spencer's body moving her lips to the crook of her neck sucking the skin where she could feel her wife's pulse beating.

"Thank you Ashley. Trust me I am fine, everything's going to be alright." Spencer said gazing deeply into Ashley's eyes getting lost. Spencer began kissing Ashley passionately, hungrily. Her tongue exploring every crevice of Ashley's now hot mouth, sucking the remnants of her own ecstasy from her wife's tongue.

"Spencer… touch me," Ashley moaned. Spencer sucks on her wife's ear lobe, leaving wet kisses down her neck, biting, sucking, marking her territory.

"Hmm… Spencer… Yes."

Spencer kisses Ashley's mouth again greedily, demanding while spreading her legs apart with the movement of her own legs feeling the heat from Ashley's wet center. Spencer slides her hand alone the sides of Ashley's body moving to that wet destination that Spencer so desperately craved. Reaching it she immediately pushes two fingers inside Ashley's soaked center. "Ugh…shit… yes… more."

Spencer cups her other hand underneath Ashley's ass running a finger down the middle. Sliding a finger in between the cheeks, touching… Ashley's hips buck. "Aw!… Spencer," Ashley screamed arching her back, body now shaking with passion, her head pressed hard against the pillow her head laid on. "Spencer…please." She knew her wife wouldn't last much longer, hearing her pleads moved her fingers faster adding a third finger making Ashley delirious. Still fingering her wife's ass, mouth on her wet center and fingers now pushing in and out sent Ashley over the edge. "Ughh!… shit… Spencer…yes…"

/

Morning came with the sun shining itself on the still naked bodies cuddled together. "Good morning beautiful," Spencer said kissing her wife softly on the lips.

"Good morning to you my sweet. Thank you for this morning," Ashley whispers. "Spencer I never ever want to deny myself from you again. I love you so much. I was just afraid the lovemaking would be too stressful."

"It's okay sweetie I understand. I'm sorry for not understanding what you were going through. Please forgive my insensitivity."

Knock, knock.

"Just a minute," Ashley says as she gets up off the bed putting a robe on, opening the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Garth."

"Good morning, Ms. Ashley I thought you might want little Sydney with you here, since it's feeding time."

"Thank you," Ashley said.

"I'll come back for her in a couple of hours, is that okay?"

"Yes that would be fine. Thank you."

"Ms. Spencer, good morning to you too."

"Good morning, Mrs. Garth."

Spencer gets out of bed putting her robe on. Sits in the chaise lounge making room for Ashley and the baby. Ashley opens her robe to let little Sydney suckle on her breast while Spencer holds her daughter's little finger pressed against Ashley's breast sending sparks through Ashley and Spencer's bodies.

"I love you Sydney Alicia," Spencer said watching her suckle. Moving her eyes to her wife's kissing her cheek softly and "I love and adore you my wife."


	22. Our Last Meeting Part 1

Our Last Meeting – Part 1

**Our Last Meeting – Part 1**

Chapter 22

Everything was quiet for the Carlin-Davies clan. Spencer was back teaching while still waiting for a heart. Ashley decided to take more time off to be with baby Sydney. Nick had some business to take care of at the Agency and left Mrs. Garth in charge of Ashley and the baby.

Mrs. Garth was the baby's nanny but she also worked for Nick's Agency. She was well trained in protection. She protected adults when needed but her specialty was protecting children and infants, she was also an educator. She had been a teacher for fifteen years then decided to change careers. She thought children needed protection just like adults but children needed special protection. If they couldn't go to school she could still protect them, educate them and give them that extra attention children need when the parents or adults were busy.

Mrs. Garth was a widow in her mid to late thirties, average height, shoulder length hair, a brown, blond mixture. On the muscular side she looked like someone you would not push around and she loved children.

"Mrs. Garth I put Sydney down for her nap. I'll be in the studio if you need me," Ashley said. "Alright Ms. Ashley, what time is Ms. Spencer and Susan expected home?"

"They should be home in a couple of hours Mrs. Garth."

"Okay Ms. Ashley, I'll let Mrs. Bailey know when I go to the kitchen she was also asking. She said she didn't want dinner to get cold."

/

"Susan I'm through here. I want to go home," Spencer said.

"I thought you wanted to see your lawyer regarding your will Ms. Spencer."

"I did but his office called and said he would be in court most of the afternoon. I rescheduled it for tomorrow. I'm glad because something just doesn't feel right today."

"Are you ill, do you need to go to the hospital?" Susan asked anxiously.

"No, no I'm fine. It's something else. I can't put my finger on it. Susan since my appointment was rescheduled maybe we could stop at the gun range for thirty minutes on our way home. I want to get some practice in."

"Yes that's an excellent idea. You've been practicing with the gun I gave you? You know, taking the cartridge out, cocking the barrel to make sure no bullets are still in the gun."

"Yes… Susan I'm getting pretty good with loading quickly and holding it steady."

"Great… I want you to be able to shoot it if the situation should warrant it." "Yes I understand."

/

The evening was quiet for Spencer, Ashley and little Sydney Alicia. Nick, Susan and Mrs. Garth were having a meeting in the coach house while monitoring the grounds. Mrs. Bailey had cooked dinner and left for her own home for the evening.

"So Ashley how was yours and my little munchkin's day today?"

"Great Spencer, little munchkin and I played and talked, took a nap, bonded," Ashley was saying until Spencer started laughing.

"What!" Ashley questioned.

"Wow! Ashley that must have been tiring for you."

"It was my dear wife, we had a big day," Ashley said laughing. "Oh! And I wrote a couple of songs in the studio." "That's wonderful Ashley, are you enjoying the studio."

"Yes, Spencer immensely, thank you sweetheart," giving Spencer a soft, yet demanding kiss on her lips. Hmm! They both moaned.

/

It's three a.m. when Spencer is wakened by a noise in the bedroom. She knew it couldn't be the baby, she was already dry, feed and back to sleep in the nursery. Spencer was about to turn on the light when a hand stopped her.

"Good morning my darling, we meet again I believe for the fourth and final time. Ha ha!" Paula said laughing.

"Spencer why are you laughing?" Ashley asked now awake herself.

"And good morning to you to my lovely daughter-in-law."

"Oh my God! How did…" "how did I get in here without being detected. Simple… I used a gas that renders you unconscious. I shot it through the window of the coach house and than climbed over the gate. I have become quite agile in my… middle aged years. Spencer how lame can your security be. To go back to the coach house again and setup their monitoring equipment again in the same place. Tsk, tsk. I would have told them to move to the stables where all the shit is. Oh! You don't have a stable. That's unfortunate, indeed. Anyway let's have some light now."

"Oh my! What do we have here, you two don't believe in night gowns or pajama's. Both of you like sleeping in the nude, I assumed. Makes you all the more ready when that love urge hits you… doesn't it Spencer? You almost raped your wife a while ago seeing her naked body laying on the bed waiting for you."

"What!? How do you know that?" Spencer asked.

Paula holds up a wireless listening device that was under the nightstand next to the bed. "I put this here during our last confrontation. Again Spencer, poor security, but that's because your lame security people underestimate me."

"Well, I'll let you two get some clothes on, I really don't want to talk to my daughter while she's naked."

Spencer moves to get clothes for her and Ashley. "No Spencer! I want Ashley to get the clothes for you and her. Well go on Ashley get the clothes. It doesn't have to be much, some boxers and tank top should do and don't bother wrapping yourself in the sheets to get them."

Ashley angrily flung the comforter and sheets off and walked over to the dresser to get the items of clothing all the while Paula is leering at Ashley's body whispering loud enough for Spencer's ears. "Nice, very nice indeed…" turning to look at Spencer smirking. "No wonder you want her naked all the time. Pregnancy did not ruin her body at all Spencer you're lucky, very lucky indeed."

"Paula what do you want?" Spencer asks while she and Ashley were putting their clothes on.

"Oh, Paula is it now. I'm still your mother don't call me by my given name Spencer."

"Alright, what do you want **MOM!**?"

"So impatient my darling Spencer, what's the rush, your security will be out for hours. Plenty of time for me to… conversate with my two favorite people and see my granddaughter."

Ashley looked at Spencer with pleading eyes… no… "go and get her Ashley I want to see her."

"Mom, please she asleep right now. Let her sleep, she'll be up in an hour. Let's not wake her yet she'll be all cranky and we won't be able to conversate as you put it. Please!!"

"Hmm, alright dear, I'll wait because I really want to see her in the light."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, I've already looked in on her. She's quite a cutie. Auburn hair, I bet she has blue eyes. Spencer… well does she?"

"Yes."

"Good, that makes her an official Carlin. We're going to have a good life together. Me and what is her name… yes… Sydney Alicia Carlin-Davies."

Spencer jumps up, "what are you talking about mom… life together?"

"Well I just assumed with you and Ashley dead, who else is going to raise that fine child sleeping in the nursery. Your father's married to that barren bitch and Glen and Chelsea, well they're too stupid to raise two children."

Ashley starts to approach Paula, but Spencer stops her. "Ashley please, sit down," Spencer said looking at Ashley with pleading eyes.

"That's a good bitch Ashley you pay attention to your mistress… I mean wife. So, anyway my other business here…" "other business," Spencer inquired.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm going to raise Sydney as my daughter. The other business I started to say before I was rudely interrupted, is your heart condition. The poison is not working fast enough." As Paula is telling this to Spencer she slowly raises her gun pointing it directly at Spencer. "By the time it kills you they will have found a donor. We can't have that." Spencer and Ashley hear Paula cocking the gun that's in her hand.


	23. Our Last Meeting Part 2

Our Last Meeting – Part 2

**Our Last Meeting – Part 2**

**Chapter 23**

"You must be healthier than I thought. Your body is not as pampered as I thought it was. You surprise me Spencer. Ashley's young body must really keep you in shape. I mean you two can go for hours having sex. Even with your weaken heart your libido still rages for your bitch, from all the screaming and moaning you two make during sex. You two can't seem to get enough of each other."

"How do you know if we scream and moan?" Paula tangling the wireless hearing device in the air. "Oh! I forgot you wired the bedroom," Spencer said. "Oh and Ashley for future reference, never deny your wife when she wants to have sex. Carlin's never take no for an answer, they are such horny dogs. Wouldn't you agree Spencer?"

Spencer stared at her mother, listening to her ramblings thinking she has really lost her mind.

Looking at her mother, Spencer knew she needed to get to the gun that was in the drawer of the nightstand. She glanced over to the stand then back to her.

"Looking for this Spencer?" Paula shows her the gun that was in her nightstand.

"Shit," Spencer said.

"Yes I found your not so little gun. Who gave you this, your bodyguard, that bodybuilding bitch. Hey Ashley! You think your wife who pretends to be faithful was exercising with her bodyguard while you're at home with the baby? Maybe that's why she's soo healthy. Doing exercises of the physical kind. One, two or three fingers Spencer. Ha ha!"

"You're being disgusting now, mom. You don't have to go there."

"I'm being disgusting, you're disgusting Spencer. You truly disgust me you know that? You and your insisting on having this kind of lifestyle. Marrying your bitch here and conceiving that child. I'll make sure she knows how she got here, you can be sure of that," Paula said looking at her watch than the window.

"It's going to be light pretty soon. I need to move this alone."

"Where are your soldiers, mom?"

"Soldiers? Oh, yes those clowns. I only need one person with me and he's waiting for me outside the gates until I let him in. He's a worthless piece of ass I just needed someone to drive the car while I held the baby. He's just a good fuck. I figure to do this right I have to do it myself."

"ASHLEY!! Paula yelled startling her from her thoughts. Go get the baby… NOW!! Or I will shoot your wife right in front of you."

Ashley looking between mother and daughter, "Spencer, I'm not…" Spencer cuts Ashley off, "I thought your faith wasn't going to allow you to kill me mom."

Paula just shrugged her shoulders. "If you push me enough Spencer, I'll do anything to get the results I want. Now Ashley dear go… get… the … baby," she said moving to the side of Spencer and placing the gun directly on the temple of her daughter's head.

"Go ahead, Ashley it'll be alright, go get her," Spencer said.

Paula opened the bedroom door wider to watch Ashley go into the nursery, all the while keeping an eye on Spencer. "Don't even think of trying anything Spencer. I will kill them both. Here! Take you little play gun, it's no use to me. I took the clip out, so there are no bullets in it."

Spencer held the gun in her hand looking at it wishing the clip was still in it. Then she remembered.

"Yes, yes here is the little one still sleeping quietly. Go over there with the baby and sit down." Ashley did what she was told.

"Here's how it's going to go. I still have that insurance policy on you. By the way, I increased it to one million dollars, it cost me but it will be worth it. I'll be able to give my granddaughter anything her heart desires. Unlike her mother who never appreciated anything I did for her."

"Spencer since you have that toy gun I can still make it look like a lover's quarrel. I'll put the gun in your hand once you're dead Ashley. Oh! But I digress, let me finish telling you how I want it to go now. You two were arguing, your dear wife discovers you having an affair not with one woman but two. Spencer you are such a whore."

"Anyway, you're having an affair with that whore bodyguard of yours and some other random woman. Ashley here confronts you about it. You deny it, she knows you have a gun given to you by your lover/bodyguard and bang she shoots you in the heart. Haha!! No need for a transplant. It can go to a more deserving person. Now back to my plan, your wife here realizing what she actually did then turns the gun on herself."

"Nobody's going to believe that crap, mom."

"Shut up Spencer, I'm trying to think it will be daylight soon and Sydney and I need to leave. It is believable but how can a missing child be explained with that scenario?"

"Déjà vu mother, didn't we go through this the last time you wanted to kill me, you couldn't make up your mind then what you wanted to do" Spencer said in an annoying tone.

"SPENCER IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH I'LL SHOOT ASHLEY RIGHT NOW IN FRONT OF YOU WHILE SHE HOLDS YOU PRECIOUS CHILD!!" Paula yells now very agitated.

"Spencer please, don't antagonize her anymore, " Ashley pleaded wondering what her wife was doing.

"Okay so here's another scenario, a burglary gone wrong. I can break that bedroom window that leads to the balcony. The burglar gets in, you two wake up and he's forced to kill you both. Than takes the child for ransom. Everyone knows this is the Carlin-Davies residence and who the baby's grandfather is. The GREAT ARTHUR CARLIN. He'll pay anything to get his darling grandchild back."

"Yes, yes that will work" Paula said, pacing the floor and rambling again.

Spencer felt dizzy and fell to her knees.

"Spencer!" Ashley calls out. Dear God… not now Spencer thought, don't let me faint, not yet.

Paula whirls around to see her daughter kneeling on the floor.

"Oh! What's the matter Spencer is your heart giving out on you. ABOUT TIME."

"Mom help me, I… I can't breathe," Spencer said clutching her chest gasping for air.

Ashley gets up to help Spencer, the baby in her arms still sleeping.

"Stay where you are Ashley. Don't even think of trying to help your dying wife. She's in my care now. Spencer I wish I could help you. Put you out of your misery, but I cannot. I have to let Ashley do that. Ashley, do you want to shoot her now or wait till she's dead?"

"PAULA, HELP YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE'S STRUGGLING TO BREATHE," Ashley said now sobbing.

"Hmm, no I don't think so. Here give me the baby now."

"No! I'm not giving my baby to you. You crazy bitch, you'll have to kill me first."

"Well, well we do have a little backbone, I was wondering. I thought you were exactly like my pathetic daughter over there."

Paula looks over at Spencer seeing the gun in her hand and pointed directly at her. She notices that Spencer is unsteady and her breathing more ragged.

"Now this is déjà vu Spencer, you pointing that gun at me. Come on my darling daughter I told you there were no bullets in that gun. Are you delirious too? You can hardly breathe," Paula said walking over to her daughter. Even if there were bullets in the damn gun, you're not going to shoot me in front of your wife and child. What am I talking about there are no bullets, see here's the clip."

Paula was annoyed that Spencer was still pointing the gun at her so she decided to just reach for it and take it out of her hand.

"Give me that gun," Paula said, "you are annoying me now."

"Fine I'll give it… to you right now," Spencer said still gasping for air. "Did you happen to… count the number… of bullets in the clip… MOM?"

"Huh!" Paula looks at the clip not really being able to count how many bullets were actually in the clip looks back at Spencer.

"That's …okay mom… you… don't have to… count them." Spencer said, now grasping for deep breaths and pulled the trigger… Bang!

Spencer hits her right between the eyes. Paula looks at Spencer smiling and falls dead on the floor.

Spencer looks at her mother's still form on the floor, "you… forgot the bullet… that was still in the… chamber… you bitch." Then she looks at Ashley and the baby.

"Ashley…" she says before she collapses.

**Author's Note: This is not the end. Hold your jumping up and down to a minimum. **


	24. You Have To Decide

You Have To Decide

**You Have To Decide**

Chapter 24

"Spencer! No!" Ashley screamed. She reached for Spencer while holding on to the baby.

"Spencer?" Feeling for a pulse, "**SPENCER!!"**

Nick, Susan and Mrs. Garth came running in the bedroom still somewhat dazed. Nick finally understanding the situation went into action. "Mrs. Garth call 911, then call Dr. Greene, tell him Ms. Spencer is unconscious. Get the defibrillator Susan and I'll start CPR."

"One and two and three and four and five breathe. One and two and three and four and five breathe." "Here's the defibrillator did you get a pulse yet?" Susan asked Nick.

"No!"

"The ambulance is on it's way and I had to leave a message for Dr. Greene to call," Mrs. Garth said.

"Ms. Ashley are you and the baby okay," asked Susan. "Yes, don't worry about us help Spencer," Ashley said crying holding onto the baby.

"Susan help me, charge to 100…" "charging… clear, no good Nick." "Charge to 150…" "charging… clear, flatline, damn!" "Charge this motherfu… to 200…" "charging… clear, alright, Nick we got a heartbeat."

"How long before the ambulance gets here Mrs. Garth?"

"It should be here any minute now." The phone rings… "Hello!" Susan answers.

"This is Dr. Greene what's happening?" "This is Susan, Ms. Spencer has collapsed, she's unconscious we had to charge to 200 to get her heart started. Her pulse is threadie and the heartbeat is weak."

"Okay, I have a helicopter coming to you now. Forget the ambulance, can her place accommodate that Susan."

"Yes Dr. Greene it can land in the front driveway."

"Good her heart is failing we may loose her," Dr. Greene said.

Ashley moves away from Spencer to talk to Dr. Greene. "Let me talk to Dr. Greene," Ashley demanded. "Dr. Greene it's Ashley did you get that donor yet."

"No, Ashley we haven't but I have the department calling around now to see if any heart has become available recently one that would match Spencer's blood type and tissue. Hopefully by the time you get here. Get Spencer ready for traveling and let me talk back to Susan to give her some instructions."

"Okay Dr. Greene," Ashley said. "Here Susan take the phone, Dr. Greene wants to give you some instructions."

"The helicopter is here Ms. Ashley." "Okay get them up here, Spencer's ready. Nick is Paula dead this time?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good!"

"Um… Ms. Ashley, Susan said they're going to put Paula's body in the helicopter too."

"Why? What fort?!"

"Dr. Greene suggested her heart might be compatible with Ms. Spencer. They want to run the necessary test to determine… well, just in case another donor's heart doesn't come in time."

Ashley remained silent.

"Mr. Carlin and his wife will meet us at the hospital," Susan said.

"Mrs. Garth can you stay and watch after Sydney? I have bottles of milk already prepared in the refrigerator."

"Of course Ms. Ashley for as long as you need me."

"Thank you Mrs. Garth."

"Let's go Ms. Ashley the helicopter is waiting."

Ashley had changed into street clothes but before leaving she left instructions for Mrs. Bailey to help Mrs. Garth with the baby and around the mansion.

/

At the hospital Arthur, Heather, Glen and Chelsea were already there.

"Ashley how is Spencer?" Arthur asked while everyone listened.

"It's not good Arthur. Spencer's heart is barely beating and they still don't have a donor. Except…"

"Except?" Arthur questioned.

"Paula…."

"Paula?…" Arthur said grimly. "Is she a match? Is she even a donor? Donor… like that makes a difference."

"I don't know Arthur." Ashley replied.

Dr. Greene comes to talk to Spencer's wife and family. "We put Spencer in a medically induced coma to save on the heart. We ran test on Paula Carlin's heart and it's a perfect match. Ashley it's your decision. Do you want to use her mother's heart or not? You have to make the decision right away otherwise we'll lose the organ and Spencer."

"I… I don't know what to do. Arthur, help me. Paula was so evil. Can Spencer live knowing that her mother's heart is inside of her? Will she inherit Paula's evilness if she gets the heart? I don't know what to do?" Ashley said, putting her hands through her hair.

"Ashley there is no evidence that says you inherit the characteristics of a person who's organ you receive," Dr. Greene stated.

Arthur also spoke to Ashley, "Ashley sweetheart they don't have a donor for Spencer and Spencer is dying. Paula's heart is a perfect match. She needs a heart now! Spencer's disposition is not like Paula's. Any evilness that Paula's heart felt, well I'm sure my daughter and your wife's disposition will overcome it and remember what Dr. Greene just said."

Ashley nods her head. "Dr. Greene go ahead with the transplant. Can I see her now?"

"Yes of course, come with me. Arthur you can take the rest of your family to the surgery waiting room. The surgery will be at least four hours. I'll come and see you after the surgery is over."

"Ashley, Spencer's in there. I'm going to prepare the team for the heart transplant."

"Thank you, Dr. Greene."

Ashley pulls a chair up next to the bed Spencer's lying in. Looking at her still form, taking in her features from her blond hair to her closed eyes, nose, her soft lips, her cheeks. Ashley runs her fingertips along her wife's face tracing everything. Holding her wife's hand, Ashley kisses each finger one by one. "I love you Spencer. I will always love you."

"I need you with me. Sydney needs you. You have to be strong. We'll get through this together. Remember we still have to make more children so our little munchkin can have someone to play with."

"We're ready to take her to surgery Mrs. Carlin-Davies."

"Alright…" Ashley lays a soft kiss on wife's lips and whispers in her ear, "Spencer I love you. You have my heart and my soul."

/

"Ashley do you want to go home and see about Sydney?" Heather asked.

"I called Mrs. Garth, she said everything was fine. I want to stay here until Spencer gets out of surgery, then I'll go home and see about Sydney."

"Okay let me know when you're ready the limo's standing by.

"Thank you, Heather. Arthur I hope I haven't made a mistake allowing them to use Paula's heart."

"You did the right thing. It's what I would have done. But it was your decision to make Ashley and Spencer will understand. For her to live she had to get Paula's heart. It ironic isn't it?" Arthur said.

"What's ironic Arthur," Ashley asked.

"Paula wanted Spencer dead, but in the end she's saving her life."

"Yeah, life is unpredictable at best. It throws us curves that we have to learn to adapt to. Paula came after Spencer today to kill her because she didn't want her around in case a heart became available."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the story. PLEASE don't throw anything at me. Don't mean to leave you hanging. I'm sick, can't write anymore tonight and I have to play for a graduation on Sunday. **


	25. Happiness Is

Happiness Is

**Happiness Is**

Chapter 25

"It's been six hours already, Dr. Greene said it would only be four hours what's going on? Something must have happened," Ashley said pacing the floor.

"Ashley come sit down," Chelsea said. Ashley sat down for a few minutes than she was back up again.

"Excuse me Mr. Carlin, there are reporters in the lobby of the hospital," the administrator said. "I hate to bother you but do you think you could tell them something so they will at least leave the lobby without me having to call security."

"I'm sorry yes of course," Arthur said.

"Dad, I'll take of it," Glen offered.

Glen and Chelsea go out to the lobby to meet the reporters. "Mr. Carlin can you tell us what's going on?" the reporters were asking.

"I'll give you a statement once we are out of the hospital lobby," Glen said. "On behalf of my wife, myself and the Carlin-Davies family we like to extend our most heart felted thanks to everyone for their concern. My sister is still in surgery. We know nothing as yet. We would appreciate it if you would no longer interrupt the routine of this hospital. There are other patients who are sick and families who are visiting them. When Mrs. Carlin-Davies is out of surgery we will have a statement for you. Thank you."

"Mr. Carlin one question please, is it true that the heart your sister is getting is your mother's?"

"Yes… we will have a statement for you when my sister comes out surgery. Thank you. Come on Chelsea let's go back upstairs," Glen said.

/

"Mrs. Garth it's Ashley, how is my baby treating you and Mrs. Bailey?"

"Oh, she's wonderful, Mrs. Bailey and I have been very entertained by her, she said laughing, "Ms. Ashley she's only three months old well almost four, how much trouble can she be?"

Ashley also laughing, "I guess you're right. How's her milk holding up?"

"She's has two six ounce bottles left."

"Okay I'll be there before she runs out. Mrs. Garth…" "Yes."

"Can you stay the night? I want to stay overnight in the hospital with Spencer."

"Of course Ms. Ashley, I felt you would want to do that so I told my family I'll be staying at the mansion for a few days. You know I don't have any kids but I do have nieces and nephews and they worry about me when I don't come home."

"Yes I can appreciate that thank you Mrs. Garth," Ashley said choking back tears. "I'll…I'll see you in a little while."

"Ashley…" Dr. Greene said.

"Dr. Greene…finally, how is my wife?"

Dr. Greene looks at Ashley raking his fingers through his hair. "Come sit down Ashley. It was a little rough for a minute but she's doing fine." "Oh! Thank God," Ashley said not realizing she had been holding her breath.

"She'll be in CCU for at least forty-eight hours. We have her on a respirator right now to help her breath, but we will take her off once she stabilizes."

"How is the heart functioning?" Arthur asks.

"The heart is fine, working perfectly. We'll see in forty-eight hours if Spencer's body is going to reject the organ. Why don't you go home, you can't see her for several hours."

"Alright I need to see about Sydney, than I coming right back. I would like to spend the night here with Spencer."

"Alright I'll let the nurses know you'll be staying with your wife."

"Thank you Dr. Greene, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Glen, are you and Chelsea staying? Arthur asked.

"No, we're going to go home and check on little Glen. But I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay, Heather and I will ride back with Ashley. Glen will you give another statement to the reporters before you leave?"

"Certainly dad, goodbye."

The reporters were still holding vigil outside the hospital waiting for some sort of statement that Glen had promised them. When they saw Ashley coming out to get into the limo they immediately rushed over to her. "Mrs. Carlin-Davies is your wife still alive?" One reporter asked.

"Is it true your wife had to kill her own mother to save you and your baby?" Another reporter asked. Ashley stopped to glared at the reporter.

"Get in the limo Ashley, Glen will take care of the reporters," Arthur said. "Heather let's go. I want to see how my granddaughter is doing," Arthur said smiling at Ashley.

In the limo ride home Arthur looks at his daughter-in-law and finally decides to ask her, still unsure if she was ready to talk about it, "Ashley… what happened, what was Paula doing in your bedroom?"

"You mean other than to kill Spencer," Ashley said. "Arthur I'm not sure, it all seems a blur to me."

By the time Ashley finished telling Arthur and Heather what happened they were home. Nick and Susan met them at the door. "How is Ms. Spencer," they both asked.

"She's stable and they did use Paula's heart," Ashley told them. "I'm going back to the hospital in a few hours. Nick if you can I would like to continue your services for a little while longer, just until everything settles down a bit."

"Of course, I was hoping you wouldn't release us from our duties too soon."

"Thank you Nick, Susan."

Mrs. Garth came down from the nursery with a wide eyed and wide awake Sydney. "Ah! there's my baby," both Ashley and Arthur said laughing.

"Momma's come first Arthur, than grandpa's."

"Come here my little munchkin," Ashley said reaching for her child.

"Mrs. Garth, thank you so much for being here and watching her."

"You are very welcome Ms. Ashley."

/

Ashley went to her bedroom, but it was cordon off by police tape. She heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around.

"Janice I'm so glad to see you."

"Ashley how are you, Paula didn't hurt you did she? Is Spencer going to be okay I heard they had to take her to the hospital by helicopter."

Ashley walked into Janice's arms and they hugged each other.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Morgan we need a few more hours in the Carlin-Davies bedroom."

"Okay Phillips, I'll let Mrs. Carlin-Davies know."

"Janice are you in charge of this investigation."

"Yes déjà vu, huh! My superiors didn't blame me for losing Paula's body. They realized she had everyone fooled. I still question my officers every now and again. I don't understand why no one noticed the bullet proof vest she was wearing."

"I wished your father-in-law had told you she was still alive."

"He meant well Janice."

"It was reckless of Arthur to do what he did Ashley. I told him you two should know. At least you would have been aware that she was still on the loose, assuming someone didn't just walk off with a dead body. But we made the assumption she was still alive."

"But now she really is dead," Ashley said, "and… Spencer has her heart."

"WHAT!" Janice said shocked.

"Spencer was dying Janice. Paula was determined to kill her. If Spencer survived the initial injection, the poison lingering in her body would eventually weaken her heart and she would die. You know that bitch had a one million dollar policy on Spencer to collect when she died and she was going to kidnap Sydney and raise her as her own using the monies from the policy".

"I can't believe it," Janice said still shocked by what Ashley had just told her. "Was Spencer doing okay when you left?"

"Yes she was stable, I'm going back in a couple of hours. I want to spend some time with Sydney and take a shower, but I see I'm still unable to get into the bedroom."

"They'll be finished in a little while Ashley. Then you can go in."

"I just need a change of clothes. I can shower in one of the other rooms."

"Alright I'll take you in."

Ashley looks around the bedroom wondering if she and Spencer would be able to sleep in there again. The new memories overpowered the old ones. They were just too painful and for Ashley being in that room just getting a simple change of clothes made her want to puke. She would ask Spencer when she got well if they should close the room off.

**Author's Note: Spencer's condition will be revealed in the next chapter. To Lexi: thanks for your well wish. I feel better today. And thanks to you all for reading and reviewing this story.**


	26. I Couldn't Let You Die

I Couldn't Let You Die

**I Couldn't Let You Die**

**Final Chapter**

Chapter 26

"Mrs. Carlin-Davies you're back. Did you get any rest at all?" The CCU nurse asked.

"No, I wanted to get back as soon as possible. How is my wife doing?"

"She's still stable. So far she hasn't rejected the heart. We've passed the halfway point, a few more hours will tell. But Dr. Greene will tell you that. Anyway, the room is set up for you. Just press the call button if you need anything."

"Thank you Nurse Wells."

"I'll be your wife's nurse for tonight so don't hesitate to call me."

Ashley laid down on the cot provided by the hospital but couldn't sleep. For hours she just stared at her wife laying so still, watching her chest rise and fall. At least that way she could tell that Spencer was still alive.

Ashley got up off the cot and moved the chair close to Spencer's bed, laying her head next to her wife's hand and eventually sleep took over.

Spencer opened her eyes to see sun shining in her room, but it wasn't her and Ashley's bedroom.

Hmm! She couldn't think straight where's Ashley, where's the baby? What is that beeping noise I keep hearing and why does my throat hurt? So many questions and I don't know the answer to any of them.

Looking down Spencer sees Ashley's head lying down by her hand. She raises her hand and rakes her hand through Ashley's hair.

Hmm! Ashley moans.

Spencer begins to stroke her wife's hair. "Hmm! Spence…" than Ashley remembers where she was and jumps up looking into the bluest eyes she's ever seen shine in Spencer's eyes.

"Oh my God! Spencer you're awake." Ashley presses the call button and Nurse Wells comes in.

"Yes, Mrs. Carlin-Davies how…"

"My wife is awake, get Dr. Greene please."

"Yes, right away."

"Spencer, Spencer," Ashley says over and over squeezing Spencer's hand, rubbing her hand along Spencer's cheek. "You're going to be okay Spence, Dear God. I love you so much."

Spencer gives a weak smile towards her wife.

"Okay! What do we have," Dr. Greene said, walking into Spencer's room. "Good morning Spencer. We're going to take that out in a few minutes just be patient. Get it…be patient. Ha ha!"

Spencer smiles at Dr. Greene's attempt at humor, Ashley rolls her eyes. Oh brother! She thought.

"Okay Ashley would you stand outside just for a few minutes while we take the respirator tube out."

"Alright Dr. Greene."

"Okay Spencer when I say cough, cough and give me a good one. Okay on three. One, two, three cough." Spencer coughs but it hurt like hell. "Aww! Hurts my chest hurts," Spencer said her throat hoarse.

"Relax Spencer, Nurse Wells will you get some pain medication and administer it to you. Nurse Wells will you get the pain medication now?"

"Yes Dr. Greene, right away."

"Okay Ashley you can come back in."

"Ash…" Spencer tried to say clearing her throat. "I'll have the nurse bring you some ice chips to wet your throat Spencer. No eating or drinking yet. You just had major surgery. I'm going to take your vitals than let you visit with your wife. Okay?"

Spencer nods yes.

/

It's been one week since Spencer's heart transplant and she is still unaware that she now has her mother's heart. Ashley and Arthur are visiting Spencer in her room along with Dr. Greene.

"Spencer I wanted to send you to rehab but you're doing so well I think we can let you go home in another two weeks or so. I can arrange for a nurse to make visits to your home and monitor your vitals."

"That would be great Dr. Greene. Since I'm doing so well Dr. Greene, I'd like to thank the family who lost their loved one, so I could get their heart. What was their name? Were they male or female?" Spencer asked looking at Ashley than Dr. Greene.

"Umm… don't worry about that now Spencer. Just work on getting better so your wife can take you home. It's only been a week since the transplant."

"Spencer Dr. Greene is right we can deal with that later. Your little munchkin is missing her momma," Ashley said nervously.

"I know, but I still would like to thank the family, so they won't think I'm ungrateful. Did you meet them Ashley, dad?"

Ashley holds her head down than looks at Dr. Greene for help. Arthur remained quiet but moved closer to Ashley for moral support.

Dr. Greene shrugged his shoulders. "Ashley your wife is very persistent. I guess we've postponed the inevitable as long as we could. Ashley I think you should tell her. I'll get the nurse to prepare the sedative."

"Sedative? What do I need a sedative for Dr. Greene?"

"Spencer…"

"So who's heart did I get," Spencer asked now suspicious of the answer.

"Spencer you were dying. When you collapsed your heart had practically given out. When we got you to the hospital they had to put you in a medically induced coma to keep you alive until they could prepare you and the heart for surgery."

"Spencer…" Ashley takes a deep breath… "Spencer I couldn't lose you when we had a perfectly good heart ready to be used."

"Ashley who…does…my heart belong too?" Spencer asked knowing she was going to regret hearing the answer.

"They didn't have a heart available Spencer. We were running out of time."

"Ashley who!…"

"It's your mother's heart."

"Oh God! No! No!" Spencer presses her head back against her pillow, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, moving her head from side to side, sobbing. "Please God no! I can't have that evil bitch's heart in my chest," Spencer said as she continued to cry.

Dr. Greene presses the call button. "Yes, Dr. Greene."

"Bring in the sedative for Mrs. Carlin-Davies. Ashley we need to sedate her. It's too early for Spencer to be getting overly excited. I need to quiet her down so she doesn't overly tax the heart."

"Okay Dr. Greene," Ashley said as she sat on the edge of the bed hugging her wife tightly. "Please Spencer don't hate me. We didn't know what else to do. Let a healthy matching heart go and let you die or give you the life Paula wanted so badly to take away from us. Us… Spencer… you, me and Sydney. You remember your daughter? Now she'll still has two mommies, because Paula's heart was healthy and a match."

"Spencer, I'm going to sedate you now. You're going to sleep awhile. Ashley will be here with you while you sleep. I need you to rest your heart. You're going to feel sleepy in a few minutes just let it happen and we'll finish this discussion when you wake up. Okay?"

Spencer nods her head yes, closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Spencer's mind drifts into a dreamlike state. Spencer is standing some distance away, watching Ashley who looks to be in her early thirties walking around a dark and desolate mansion. "Ashley" she calls out, but Ashley doesn't hear her. Ashley goes through the door that leads to the recording studio. This is our home, Spencer says why is it so quiet and dark. Look at the dust that has built up on the console. "Ashley what's the matter? Ashley can you hear me?" Spencer watches Ashley as she leans back in the main console chair and begins to cry.

"Ashley…" Spencer is now yelling, "where's our little munchkin? Where's Sydney? Why can't you hear me Ashley?"

The phone rings and Spencer notices that Ashley just stares at it. Pick the phone up Ashley, see who it is, Spencer says. Ashley finally picks it up. "Hello. Hey Arthur, what can I do for you?"

"Ashley honey, are you picking up Sydney today? She's been with us for a week now. She misses her mommy."

Why is little Sydney with my father, Spencer says to herself.

"I'm sorry Arthur for putting Sydney on you. Yes, I'll pick her up tonight. Let me talk to her."

"Hello my little munchkin, mommy misses you."

"I miss you too mommy when are you coming to pick me up?"

"Mommy still has something to do, but mommy loves you very, very much. Okay!"

"Okay mommy here's grandpa." "Ashley will we see you this evening?"

Ashley looks at the bottles in her hand. "Yes, Arthur you will be seeing me. Goodbye and thank you for everything."

Spencer takes a closer look at the bottles in her wife's hand. One bottle reads Valium and the other reads some sort of sleeping pills. Ashley gets up and walks out of the studio towards the bedroom she and Spencer shared during happier times. Spencer watches Ashley sit on the edge of the bed and open both bottles.

I know what you're going to do Ashley, don't do it. Spencer looks around to grab something that will get Ashley's attention. But there is nothing, Spencer is helpless.

Ashley puts one bottle of pills in her hand and takes them. She grabs the other bottle and takes those pills followed by what Spencer thought was water. But it was a glass of vodka.

ASHLEY NO!! Spencer said now crying. Ashley… no. Spencer moves to sit next to Ashley's body now lying peacefully on their bed. She hears Ashley whispering, "I'm so sorry Spencer I didn't want you to die. I knew you didn't want your mother's heart inside of you and they couldn't fine another in time so I let you die. I can't live without you another day. It's been five years and I still miss you desperately. Forgive me."

Spencer looks over at the nightstand and sees a worn obituary. She reads, in loving memory of Spencer M. Carlin-Davies. Oh my God! She let me die because she knew I wouldn't be able to live with having my mother's heart inside of me. Look what I drove her to do. She's leaving our little munchkin motherless, all because of my selfishness.

ASHLEY DON'T DO THIS, WAKE UP. PLEASE! FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT YOU THROUGH THIS. ASHLLEEEYY!

Ashley's been watching Spencer toss and turn for the past fifteen minutes. Sometimes Spencer is moaning, sometimes she's whispering her name. One time she softly yelled Ashley's name. Ashley calls for the nurse.

"Yes, Mrs. Carlin-Davies."

"Why is my wife so restless when she was given a sedative?"

"She's probably dreaming, sometimes when something is so disturbing to us the sedative invades our subconscious where it tries to work things out. Just hold her and let her know you're there."

"Spencer… Spencer it's alright. Wake up, I'm right here," Ashley was saying softly in Spencer's ear.

"Ashley…"

"I'm right here Spencer… say something. Talk to me," Ashley pleads. Still holding tightly to Spencer, Ashley whispers in her wife's ear, "I couldn't let you die. I love you too much. Spencer please… don't let my decision to save your life go in vain. Spencer we need you here." Ashley said now sobbing heavily against her wife's shoulder.

Spencer says nothing, but responds by holding her wife tighter. "Don't cry Ashley, I understand your reasoning. I would have done the same thing if it meant saving your life. I just need time to adjust to the fact my mother is still apart of me… of us. Alright Ashley… I need time."

/

Because an infection had developed Spencer had to stay in the hospital a few more weeks. So after four weeks Spencer was allowed to go home.

"Spencer there's nothing else we can do for you here. You've got a clean bill of health and can go home to be with your family. How does that sound?" Dr. Greene said.

"Great, thank you Dr. Greene. I'll be glad to get home and sleep in my own bed."

"Dr. Greene are there any instructions to let Spencer know what she can and cannot do?" Ashley asked.

"Well not really, go back to your normal routine. Don't overdo anything for the next three weeks."

"Umm… doctor what about … sex," Ashley bashfully asked.

"Oh! Yes! Sex, of course," Dr. Greene said eyeing the two ladies. "Well you can cuddle, make out a little. Nothing too strenuous now. After the three weeks you should be able to return to a complete and fulfilling sex life. No holds barred, hot and heavy panting, sweaty, all consuming sex session."

"We get the idea Dr. Greene," both ladies said blushing profusely.

"Good!" Dr. Greene said smiling at Spencer and Ashley. "Spencer you have a healthy heart that is working fine, use it. I'll see you in a month for your checkup. Goodbye."

/

Three weeks went by and Spencer was doing fine. She went back to work teaching and running the English department at Princeton. Ashley left her job as Dean to stay home and raise Sydney and concentrate on her music. Mrs. Garth stayed on as nanny to Sydney.

The bedroom that Spencer and Ashley slept in is no longer used. Spencer and Ashley found it difficult to go back into the bedroom so they locked it up, only going in to clean the dust the cobwebs.

/

**Epilogue…3 years later**

Spencer and Ashley are still blissfully happy. Paula's name never comes up in conversations and nothing is said about the heart transplant. Spencer is still the same pleasant, easy going person she always was except that she spoils all four of her children.

Spencer and Ashley now have four children: Sydney is four years old, Bruce and Byron (twins) are two years old, and Athena is six months. Mrs. Garth resigned from Nick's Protection Agency to work for the Carlin-Davies family full-time, now that she has enough children to make a classroom which sometimes includes Glen's children.

Arthur and Heather make frequent trips to Spencer and Ashley's home to spend time with the grandchildren, along with Glen's family who also have a second child now two years old.

Everyone still meets on Sunday at Arthur and Heather's home for the family dinner.

Ashley has several music groups she produces and writes music for.

Life is good for the Carlin-Davies Clan…so far.

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter. I want to thank each and everyone of you who that took the time to read and/or review my story. I enjoyed writing this one. Thanks again.**


End file.
